The Soul of a Half Breed
by Angel Of AnimeXOXO
Summary: Kyoko is a normal high school student, until the day she makes her way to Sangoku Jeidi. She takes the role of the heroine, and soon finds she is no ordinary high school student. NEWLY REVIESD!
1. THEY'RE EVERYWHERE

The Soul of a Half Breed Chapter 1: "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"  
  
By Angel of Anime  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story do not belong to me; I am just borrowing them, except for Kyoko(she's mine), They belong the talented Rumiko Takahashi who continues to bring smiles to the faces of millions with her art, and some other ppls I am sure, cept I don know them. Thank You!  
  
*****  
  
The train comes to a quick halt at the station, causing almost everyone to fall over. There are only a few people seated about the train, mostly business men coming home early from work. We look around to see a high school girl sitting alone on one side of the car, fidgeting nervously. She wears a prestigious school uniform, from the top high school in the city. It consists of a short pleated blue and green plaid mini skirt, a kaki sweater vest with the school's emblem over her heart, which she wears over a crisp white button up collar short sleeve shirt. She has slouchy knee socks on and she wears the traditional black Mary Jane school girl shoes. She holds her leather school bag on her lap and looks out the window, trying to ignore the stares she's getting from an elderly business man who has seated him self directly across from her on the other side of the train. Of course it's nothing she isn't used to; foreign women are all just toys for the big CEOs here in Tokyo. The girl sighs to herself and pulls her skirt down and fidgets with her bag.  
  
Her name is Kyoko, or at least that's her Japanese name, her mother thought it best she take a Japanese name to fit in better. Kyoko moved to Japan with her father so she could go to a better school. Her father, who recently died a few short months ago, was all Kyoko had in the big metropolis. She turns 15 today, and already living on her own. She would have gone to live with her relatives, but no one would take her in, a half Japanese girl from an unapproved marriage. Though she's half Japanese she doesn't look it. Her deep sea- blue eyes shine with unshed tears that have been building up for months. Her waist length golden blond hair is tied up in a high bun, allowing a few strands to come down and frame her face. She rides the train alone, for she has never been able to make friends in this new surrounding. Perhaps if she was normal she could make friends.  
  
Kyoko moved to Japan three years ago from Germany after her mom died, her father was on a business trip there when he met her mother in Berlin. The family never approved of the marriage, Kyoko had only met her relatives once, at her father's funeral. It was decided that Kyoko was to go to Japan with her father to attend a better school, and she excelled from the moment she arrived. Kyoko received the best grades in the school, and soon was tops in the city, planning on the law program at Tokyo U when she graduated. The other students thought her snooty, with her rich father and good grades. They never tried to reach out to her. Kyoko didn't only come for school, she came for the opportunity to train during her summer vacations with some of the best martial arts sensei (teachers) in the world. In the new environment Kyoko had plenty of time to devote to her training, and she soon became very talented.  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh, K- Konichiwa," Kyoko shakes out of her daze, and now sits beside her an attractive young man with long white hair in an Italian business suit. Before she could ask the man anything he takes her hand, places something in it and curls her fingers over it. "You, truly are the one, you're adventure awaits you," Shocked Kyoko turns her gaze from the young man to her hand. She uncurls her fingers and there lays a small shrine charm, a tiny green marble with a tag that says "SUNSET SHRINE" Kyoko turns back to the man, "Wait, I don't understand-", but he has disappeared. *Ok, gotta lay off the natto, it's making me a bit loopy, I guess I just need to go home and lie down,*  
  
The train comes to a halt and the loud speaker announced Kyoko's stop. Kyoko gathers her bag and steppes off the train into what should have been a busy train station, but rather she finds herself in the middle of an overgrown forest.  
  
"What the-" "Shhhh, come with me!" Suddenly a little girl in an old fashioned yukata appeared at Kyoko's side and began to tug at her skirt. Kyoko lent the girl her hand and the girl took off into the forest, dragging Kyoko behind her. "Wait I don't understand," The little girl just turned and smiled at her, but continued to run through the brush, her long dark hair trailing behind her. Then she stopped and pulled Kyoko down to whisper in her ear, "We're here!" Kyoko straightened up and looked about confusedly; in front of her is a giant "Go- Shinboku" God- tree covered in vines. "Huh?" Kyoko looked to where the little girl stood beside her, but she had vanished.  
  
"What the hell is going on, that's two disappearing people in one day..." That's when Kyoko realized where she had seen this place before. *AHHHH, I'm inna manga!! But isn't there supposed to be a boy stuck to that tree or something, and aren't I supposed to be wearing some green sailor uniform or something??*  
  
"Konichiwa, Kyoko- san" "Ah! Whose there?" Kyoko turned her gaze from the tree to look around the glade, but she could see no one around who might have greeted her. "Who are you??" "I" THUD, "Am the demon Sesshó- Maru," Kyoko swiveled around to see the young man from the train standing before her, but no longer so attractive as he wore some weird kimono armor and a smirk on his face that was certainly disconcerting. But unlike on the train he didn't even look human. His long white hair fell below his waist, his ears were pointed like an elf's, and it looked as if he had painted his face for there were two red streaks on either cheek, and a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. The most troubling features though were his pointed nails that formed like claws and his eerie golden eyes.  
  
"W-wait, I know you! You're that guy from the train!" The demon just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I have been expecting you, so it is time for us to go..." The strange man advanced towards Kyoko who cautiously backed away. "I'm, sorry, but I think I hear my mother calling, gotta go-" "I'm sorry, I can't let you go..." In the blink of an eye the strange man had appeared right behind Kyoko and had grasped her wrist. "I reeeealy don't have time for this so just- oof," Kyoko flipped her hand palm to the sky and scraped his grip off with the other hand in one fluid motion. Freed she dropped her knee where the ball of her foot had previously been, she stuck her hands on the ground to steady herself then shot her leg out and swept the man's ankles right out from underneath him. She got up quickly without using her hands, took on step towards the fallen demon and ax kicked him in his neck then took off running.  
  
Sesshó- Maru stood, slightly bewildered and rubbed his bruised neck. *That little bitch! I have never been fallen by any demon let alone a mortal girl... she is stronger than I anticipated...* Sesshó- Maru stood and took off after Kyoko into the woods.  
  
*****  
  
As Kyoko ran she heard the man stand up and run after her. *How can he stand?!?! That kick should have killed him!!!* Even more frightened Kyoko ran, not sure of what she was running away from or even to, until- "Oof!" "Hey!" Kyoko looked up at what she had run into. There stood a man in a red old styled kimono, covered in herbs, which he had had in a basket until Kyoko had run into him. "Sorry sir, but you gotta help me!!!! There's this crazy guy chasing me, and he won't die, and I think he's gonna rape me!!" "What the fuck are you talking about?!" Said the man in the red kimono as he bent down to pick up the herbs he had dropped. That's when Kyoko noticed the two fluffy dog ears that sat upon the man's head.  
  
"AHHHHHH! You're one of them!!!!!" Kyoko ran off again, continuing on the path she had started until she had run into the dog man.  
  
*Where the hell am I? Wonder land!!! This better not be like Miyuki- Chan in Wonderland, brrrr, think heterosexual thoughts, heterosexual thoughts...*  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?" Said the half dog demon Inu Yasha as he stood up after finally retrieving all the herbs he had dropped. *God I hate doing this for Kaede... What the-* For the second time that day Inu Yasha was plowed into the ground by some foreign running creature, causing him to again drop his carefully gathered herbs. "What the fuck is it now!?!?! Huh?" Inu Yasha stood to find a fuming Sesshó- Maru sprawled out in font of him. "What the fuck is going on today?!" Fully recovered Sesshó- Maru stood gracefully and stared straight at Inu Yasha. "BAKA! You're in my way!!" "Well go around me baka!" "No! You move, my prey is getting away!!" "Hey, is that a bruise on your neck?" "No... that's a hickey, from one of my many boy- I mean giiiirrrrl friends..." *Close one there* "Yeah sure, but since when are hickeys foot print shaped, that boy of yours has one odd shaped mouth-" "FOOL! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" "Waita sec... you wouldn't happen to be chasing a mortal girl would you?" "IT IS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW! "OMG! U WERE WOOPED MY A LITTLE GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- ouff" Sesshó- Maru plowed through Inu Yasha, knocking him over onto his fallen herbs, then trampled him, causing the herbs to become squished beyond use. "SHIT! Wait, those two are heading towards the village... SHIT!" Abandoning the squished herbs Inu Yasha took off after the two into the forest in the direction of the village.  
  
*****  
  
Kyoko was still running at a break neck pace, but she could feel the lactic acid begin to build up in her legs and her breath was ragged. *I can't go on forever, but If I stop one of those creatures will catch me, but I don't even know where I'm running to, it's not like I'm gonna find any help out here in the wilderness...*  
That's when Kyoko spied an opening behind the trees, *The edge of the forest! Maybe there will be someone there...* With renewed hope Kyoko ran towards the opening in the trees, she could see the sunlight filtering through the gaps, with her last burst of energy Kyoko made it through the gap in the trees into the clearing. She stopped for a moment to get her bearings. The sunlight hurt her eyes after being in the dark forest, but before her about 300 meters away was a small village of primitive wooden hovels. *Thank the stars!!!* Kyoko began to limp towards the village, clutching the stitch in her side. A smile had spread across her face, she didn't care weather these people were friend or foe, but as long as they were human. Off to the side of the village Kyoko could see the rice patties *Unless they're warrior farmers, I think I'll be ok* But before Kyoko even had time to decided weather or not there was such a thing as farmer- hunters the bushes behind her began to rustle and shake, and before she could blink Sesshó- Maru had sprung from one of the tall trees and landed between Kyoko and the village.  
  
"Thought you could get away could you? No one strikes me and lives..." "Wow, you're getting cornier and the years go by, Sesshó- Maru," Kyoko turned her gaze from the demon in front of her to see the dog man she had run into emerge from the forest. "AHHHHH THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!!! Nooo... I'm too young to be eaten! I'm still a virgin! NOOO! I won't be able to get into Tokyo U if I'm dead! Or, get my 3rd degree, or see Tokyo ever again-" "Shut up woman! We're not going to eat you!" "Huh?" "Inu Yasha back off from my prey! How do you know I'm not going to eat her?!" "Ewww! You eat mortals! I knew you were sick fluffy..." "Hey she's getting away!" As the two demons were bickering Kyoko had begun to make her way towards the village, as they turned on her she began to run as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast at this point) towards her beacon of hope, the village. *I'm- I'm gonna make it!!!* "And where do you thing you're going little girl?!" Sesshó- Maru had punched Inu Yasha, then took off after Kyoko. He now had her by the wrist and she could feel his long nails cutting into her skin. "Let- GO!" Kyoko balled her hands into fists and like she had practiced so many times before she crossed her free hand under her trapped arm and in one quick motion she brought it up to push away his hand while she twisted the captured arm to break free, a simple move that would work on anyone back home, even the strongest of grown men, but miraculously the demon's hand stayed out. "AHHH! How do you do that?!" "Silly little girl, did you really think your stupid mortal fighting techniques would work on the great Sesshó- Maru?!?! HAHAHAHA-"Suddenly a rock (more like a boulder) appeared out of no where embedded in Sesshó- Maru's cheek, but his grip on Kyoko stayed put.  
Kyoko turned to see the dog man panting, hunched over, a trail of dried blood flowing from his nose to his upper lip. "Thought- you- could- get- the- best- of- me- bastard!" Sesshó- Maru recovered from his shock, and rubbed his now pink cheek. "I suppose I underestimated you Inu Yasha, but not by much, you did recover from my punch, but I was completely preoccupied with the girl and the best you could do was throw a rock? You could have stabbed me in the back, or cut off my head, or something slightly more intelligent than hurling the largest thing you could get your hands on at my head." "It doesn't matter; I got you to stop right? Now, I can't let you just take the girl who was able to knock you out, so hand her over," "You want her? Come and get her!" Sesshó- Maru pulled on Kyoko's wrist (which during the whole interlude she had been tugging on with all her might) and spun her into his body, then dug the claws on his other had deep into her side. Kyoko cried out for a short moment, and lost the feeling in her legs, causing Sesshó- Maru to support her with the hand that had previously been holding her wrist. "Hey, stop it! You'll kill her!" "I have no intention of killing her, but if you just give up then we can be off and she'll be healed all the sooner, so just stop playing the hero!"  
Kyoko's vision was starting to go fuzzy, she was loosing a lot of blood from both her wrist and her side. *There's- poison- in his claws- I can't hold on much longer...* From deep within her Kyoko called up what little strength she had and used it to bring her leg up behind her and strike Sesshó- Maru with her heel direct in the groin, causing him to crumple over and withdraw his claws from her side. Once free Kyoko half rolled, half crawled over to Inu Yasha, but blacked out half way there.  
  
*****  
  
This left Inu Yasha, standing over a moaning demon clutching his crotch while rolling around in the grass in fetal position, and one very bloodied, dirtied, unconscious girl. *The day just gets weirder and weirder,* Inu Yasha walked over to the girl and put his hand in front of her mouth to make sure she was still breathing, then gently stooped and scooped her into his arms, careful not to touch her side. He then walked over to the still moaning Sesshó- Maru, and with a smirk on his face kicked Sesshó- Maru in the head as hard as he could (which, considering Inu Yasha was pretty damn hard), then watched the demon pass out before he then proceeded to kick him again, sending the unconscious demon flying back off into the middle of the forest. *Well I guess I better take this girl to Kaede before she bleeds to death.  
  
*****  
  
YAY! Chapter one of the re-write is done! Hope you liked it, well I'll tell ya it's a hell of a lot better than the first version, and it's really different, Kyoko's character had changed a lot, I gave her the whole half- breed thing so that her and Inu Yasha will get along better, we'll see how it goes, I'm also gonna change Inu Yasha's character, I thought it appropriate since I changed all the other characters, well hope ya liked it! 


	2. chap 2

**So Much For English**  
Chapter 1  
By Angel of Anime  
*****  
Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story do not belong to me; I am just borrowing them, except for Kyoko(she's mine), They belong the talented Rumiko Takahashi who continues to bring smiles to the faces of millions with her art, and some other ppls I am sure, cept I don know them. Thank You!  
*****  
Kyoko trudged home that quarter mile it was from the bus stop. It wasn't drizzling very hard, but she found herself soon soaked to the bone. She was walking home alone today, everyone else who got off at her stop was staying after school to watch a Kendo match, but as always she had an English final to study for. She was about half the way home, and her plaid miniskirt was dark from the rain and her cotton sweater vest was heavy with water.   
*Some day to forget my umbrella ...And the weatherman said it was going to be sunny today, hah!*  
She stopped for a moment to adjust the strap of her messenger bag, which was quite heavy from all her books when she thought she saw something in a tree. A few moments later whatever it was jumped to the next tree and she barley caught a glimpse of something white.   
*That is WAY to big to be a squirrel... or is it? Gosh dang power plants! Yesterday I saw a cat with three tails!*  
Just as she was trying to figure out how a giant white squirrel might look the mysterious creature plopped down in front of her. It was a tall handsome boy (or a pretty girl, she wasn't quite sure). He had two red stripes on each of his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. There was something white and fluffy on his shoulder and he had long white hair and... were those elf ears?   
There was an air about this... thing that made her shiver to the core. It slowly advanced and she could see its eyes had a mysterious golden glint and its teeth were sharp like fangs.   
Kyoko stood frozen in place as this stranger grew closer and closer, soon it stood only a few inches away from her, and it stopped, its breath raspy and staggered. Kyoko felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat and she was vainly trying to swallow it back down. It slowly lifted its hand and raked its claws across her cheek, gently, but it drew blood and left marks on her face similar to his.   
"Wha- wha… what d-do y-yo-you want?!"   
The stranger only smiled which seemed to frighten Kyoko all the more.   
"I've been looking for you."   
With that the stranger grabbed Kyoko by the waist and took flight. His claws were sharp and sliced her through her vest and the white-collar shirt underneath it.   
Kyoko kicked and pounded on his back, but his grip was like iron. Suddenly she twisted her leg and kneed him squarely in the balls. The stranger flinched and seemed as if he would drop her, but kept going. Suddenly he neared a large tree and an old abandoned shrine and dived into what looked to be a dry well. Suddenly Kyoko found herself in a place far, far away from anything remotely resembling Tokyo.   
They continued to fly for a while, over treetops and rivers completely unknown to Kyoko. The stranger's claws were digging into her belly and she was losing a lot of blood. She felt herself losing strength and then the world started to get fuzzy. Suddenly there was a bump and she found herself in a cave with the stranger looming over her.   
"Awwww, poor fragile little human, are you dieing?" At this the creature laughed wickedly, throwing his head back as a dog might. Suddenly he grabbed Kyoko and planted his lips firmly upon hers. Kyoko mustered what little strength she had to try to push away but the stranger held on tighter. Suddenly she tasted blood in her mouth and wanted to vomit, but the stranger held on still tighter. Then he suddenly bit her lip, instantly drawing blood and sucking upon it as if to get every drop. After this he tossed her away and stood over her menacingly.   
"There human, now you have demon blood in you so you can't die. Now you belong to me!"   
"What the hell does that mean you psycho!?!" *Whatever that "thing" did to me it's working, I don't feel any pain.*  
"Now, you are my mate hahahaha!"   
"What the, like hell!" Kyoko sat up with much effort and suddenly in a great burst of energy spurred out of the cave. The creature was hot on her tail, but something was different. There was a soft glow emanating from her body as she ran and she could see a brighter glow on the other side of the forest.   
*Whatever that is, there might be someone there who can help me!*   
Kyoko changed direction to head towards the light, her feet thudded underneath her and she felt as if each step brought her closer to death, because as she had just discovered, her abdominal wounds had begun to bleed again. Something inside her exploded, there was a flash of light and she felt herself slowly losing control and she blacked out.   
She came to and found she was still running, much to her surprise as you might expect, but the glow that had been far off in the distance wasn't so far off now. She could feel that she was drawing nearer to it, but there was a dark, evil glow following her. Suddenly she cleared the forest and broke into what appeared to be a small village. She ran into the nearest hut to find an old woman with an eye patch mixing what looked to be medicine. She tried to gasp out something to warn her that a great danger approached, but found she couldn't talk. Suddenly she collapsed upon the floor and began to spit up blood, not normal blood, this had an eerie glow to it, and seemed almost purple. The old woman rushed to her side and tried to ask what was wrong. Kyoko could only spit and gasp for breath. At that moment there were cries coming from near the woods. The old woman grabbed some herbs and rushed out. Kyoko tried to compose herself and followed the old woman. There was the creature with its claws protruding from the back of a father who had tried to protect his child from the monster. Kyoko could only watch in terror as its golden eyes fell upon her and it smiled menacingly. She heard the old woman cursing about some demon named 'Sessho- Maru'. Was that the name of her captor? Sessho- Maru? That power from before surged inside of her and Kyoko broke away from the old woman and rushed to meet the advancing foe.   
"So, you have decided to come back to me, eh wench?"   
"I _cough_ am not your WENCH!" Kyoko surged forwards with a new strength and dug what seemed to be newly grown claws through the demon's breastplate and straight through his abdomen. She fell back exhausted from the blow and curled into a ball on the ground. Sessho- Maru raised his hand as if to smack the poor girl into unconsciousness when a white and red blur flashed in front of her and deflected the blow. Kyoko just barely had enough time to peer at long white hair and a set of... dog-ears?   
*This is like the freakiest dream I have EVER had!* Suddenly Kyoko smelled something salty, was it... blood! It had an odd smell about it, not like the thick purple stuff that seemed to be leaking from Sessho- Maru, was this new- comer losing the fight?   
Kyoko felt as if her aura was burning, she slowly stood and faced the demon. She watched as the two creatures grappled with each other. Then the one with dog-ears tripped on a stick and Sessho- Maru was about to deliver the final kick to him when Kyoko dashed in front and blocked it. Sessho- Maru took a step back and Kyoko slowly sank into a fighting stance. Then at once Sessho- Maru jumped into the air, attempting to come down upon Kyoko, but much to his surprise her aura exploded again and she leapt into the air. They collided and for a split second and the old woman, who had been watching the entire time, saw five claws protruding from Sessho- Maru's back. The two fell to the ground, Kyoko landing a few feet from the wounded demon. She began to feel her life ebbing away from the cuts in her abdomen. She slowly crawled towards the limp form of the demon, unsure of what was compelling her to do so. Suddenly she found herself draining his lip of blood. She lay back exhausted coughing and sputtering. The old woman rushed over to her and inspected her wounds. She gestured to the creature with the dog-ears and Kyoko felt herself rising and being carried away. Just before she blacked out, she heard Shessho- Maru laugh.   
"And so the awakening has begun! Heh heh heh" then she passed out again.   
******  
Kyoko slowly opened her eyelids. She tried to sit up, but as she did so she felt a sharp pain in her side. She slowly lifted the covers and found that her clothes were missing. She then noticed the giant bandage wrapped around her waist. It looked as if some blood had seeped through the bandage on her left side. Suddenly Kyoko heard someone enter the room and she quickly replaced the blanket over herself. A small, hunched old woman waddled over to the side of the futon she was laying on. The woman lifted the blanket and began to unwrap the bandage around Kyoko's waist. Kyoko was about to sit up in protest, but the old woman put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to lie back down.  
"Don'tworry, I am a friend. My name is Kaede, I am the high priestess and healer of this village. Who are you, and where do you come to us from?" Kyoko was about to answer her, when another entered the room. Suddenly Kyoko's nose was ablaze. The smell was very familiar... Sessho- Maru's blood! Kaede watched as Kyoko seemed to shrink under the blanket.   
"What is wrong child?"   
"I can sm-smell him!"   
"Who child?"   
"Sessho- Maru!"   
"Wench!!! How dare you call me that!!"   
The newcomer approached the futon, and Kyoko could see it was defiantly not Sessho- Maru. It was a boy who looked about her age, maybe a few years older. He had intense golden eyes, which stood out next to his long white hair. There were small dog ears on the top of his head and suddenly Kyoko wanted to touch them. He had claws for fingernails and small fangs for incisors. He had broad shoulders, and he looked to be very muscular, but Kyoko couldn't tell because of his baggy red outfit. His face was handsome and she blushed a little as he scowled at her angrily.   
"G... Goman nasi, I thought I smelt Sessho- Maru's blood on you... there!"   
Kyoko pointed at the newcomer's arm, where a small patch of blood had dried. The newcomer sniffed at the patch and flattened his dog-ears against his skull.   
"Feh, musta gotten some on me in the fight."   
"Goodness young one, how could you smell that? That is almost youkai level senses you have there."   
"I... I am not sure."   
"Rest child you need sleep." Kaede pushed Kyoko back down onto the pillow. Just as Kyoko was about to protest she fell asleep.   
*****  
"Inu Yasha, who is that girl?"   
"How the hell should I know!"   
"Then do you know what your brother was doing with her?"   
"Why the fuck would I know anything about Sessho- Maru??"   
"Gomen Nasi Inu Yasha, I meant nothing by it..." At that moment Kyoko turned in her sleep and her wound began to bleed again.   
"Oh dear, she re-opened her wounds..." Kaede went over to redress the wound, but gasped when she lifted the blanket, "Goodness!"   
"What?" Inu Yasha suddenly appeared behind the old woman and looked over her shoulder.   
"Look," Kaede held up her fingers, and on them was purple blood.   
"Demon's blood, and it is very thick, not a good sign."   
"Are you trying to tell me that wench is a demon?!?"   
"No, she is not, but her sense of smell, and now this, it is as if she is turning into a demon."   
"Hrumph, so she's evil then, let's kill her now, while she's weak."   
"No, I do not sense the evil energy needed for that, but I do sense a very, very strong mana." Kaede shut her eyes in deep thought.   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?"   
"Mana is a substance found in Celestial and magical beings, such as unicorns, angels and some not so nice things, it gives them their life force, and their powers."   
"Then why the fuck would she have it!"   
"Some demons have been know to have this, and these demons are the most dangerous, for they posses magical abilities."   
"So, she's not just a regular demon, she's a super dangerous demon? That's all the more reason to kill her."   
"No, this mana is good natured, this girl certainly is a puzzle. Let's leave her to rest, we will find out when she awakens."   
*****  
Kyoko slowly lifted her eyelids again, still foggy from blood loss. She looked down at herself and saw her wounds were bleeding again. She sat up suddenly and looked around for the old woman called Kaede. She saw something twinge out of the corner of her eye, there was that dog demon from before, and he was starring at her in the most peculiar way. Suddenly a small trickle of blood flowed from his left nostril. (Ok, I know Inu Yasha wouldn't do this, but it seemed so funny I had to put it in) Kyoko sweat dropped, being the otaku that she was she knew what a guy's bloody nose meant. Suddenly she felt how drafty it was in the room. She looked down and sure enough, she was still naked. She looked around for her clothes. She spied her underwear and bra intact in a corner, but her uniform was practically shredded. She got up and walked to the corner and began to put on her undergarments. Suddenly she heard a loud thud from the youkai's direction, he had fainted. Sweatdrop...  
*Guess I gotta take care of that*  
She slipped on her underwear and waltzed over to the demon. She studied him for a second, then she slowly opened his shirt and lightly tapped a spot about 5" directly below his collarbone. He woke in an instant. She stood there starring at his chest, which was much more muscular than she had imagined. The demon took a moment to take in the situation before he was able to say anything. *There's a naked human girl undressing me...*  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" The demon scowled at her, then looked away red faced.   
"Oh yeah... well, you fainted so I tapped a pressure point, and my clothes are kinda totaled."   
The demon huffed and threw his jacket over her, which she quickly slipped on.   
"Well it looks as if men weren't ALL hentai at one point in time, ne? Oh by the way, I'm Kyoko, Wanatabe Kyoko, what's your name?" The young girl just smiled sweetly at the demon, who just sat up, still red faced.   
"Gosh are you still stunned? What you never seen a naked chick before?"   
"What the hell does that mean?"   
"Oh right, slang, well hrmmm, ain't this a kicker, figures it would happen to me, but I was expecting more of the get sucked into a magical book kinda deal."   
"Nani??"   
"It would appear I have traveled back in time to feudal Japan my guess, so I will try to ease up on the slang, but you never answered my question, oh and chicks is slang in my time for girls."   
Inu Yasha looked at the girl, she was about 15 years old and she had dark blue eyes and sandy blond hair that fell to about half way down her back. Her skin was very light, he had never seen someone like her... *where the hell does she come from...* Suddenly Inu Yasha regained his senses and managed to retort.   
"I have seen TONS of naked girls!! And they were better WAY built than you!"   
"Gee aren't we defensive, well whatever you say it doesn't matter, but that was not the question to which I was referring." The girl laughed a little and the youkai's face grew even redder.   
"Inu Yasha..."  
"Ahhh, I see you are a dog demon, makes sense, those are cute ears you got there, hehehe"   
"feh!"   
"Oh! I see you have awakened, I am sorry that your garments were destroyed, I see you found something though..."  
"Oh yeah... oh and don't worry bout my clothes, it was only my uniform hehe, and it wasn't your fault you begin with… oh my goodness I forgot my manners... Gomen Nasi respected elder Kaede- sama, I truly apologize for the trouble I have brought to your village, if there is ANYTHING I can do to repay you for your losses, do not fear to ask, I know I cannot repay you fully."   
The young girl bowed deeply to both the demon and the old woman.   
"Dear child it was not your fault, Sessho- Maru is truly one of the worst of the demons around here, I am glad to see that you are recovered."   
"Yes, thanks to you, Domo Arigato."   
The girl bowed again to the woman.   
"Please, no need for the formalities, it seems we have much to talk of, I am very interested in where you came from, and what exactly you were doing with Sessho Maru."   
"Well, there is much, perhaps we should sit down."   
The old woman hurried and retrieved three pillows and some tea, which she set down on the floor of the little hut. The young girl gingerly sat down on one of the cushions with her legs folded underneath her and took a small sip of tea.   
"It is very delicious, I thank you."   
The demon plunked down cross-legged on one of the cushions and guzzled some sake the woman had brought as well.   
"First, I would like to ask, what era is it?"   
"Why, the warring sates period, as It has been for many years, why do you ask." "…because, I do not come from this time, where I live it is the year 2002, and the world is at peace. I was walking home one day from school, when Sessho- Maru attacked me, unfortunately I was not able to take him and he grabbed me and flew here, well near here to a cave. He sexually assaulted me, but I managed to escape, I ran through the forest, until I saw the light emanating from this village, then I ran into your hut, and well you know the rest."   
The girl calmly took another sip of tea while the other two stood stunned for a moment. Inu Yasha was the first to recover.   
"What do you mean, sexually assaulted you?"   
"Oh, I suppose that term is not used here, hrmm let me see... he tried to mate with me." At that Inu Yasha's eyes bulged and he looked as if he was truly sorry he asked. Kaede only marveled at the girl's calmness.   
"Well, are there demons in the time you come from?"   
"No, not like here,"   
"No demons? Feh!"   
"Well you are certainly taking this well..."  
"I have never been one to become hysterical easily. There are many questions I have for you though."   
"Oh?"   
"Yes, where is the priestess Kagome? I would very much like to meet her!"   
"I am sorry child, but I do not know who you speak of." The girl looked at the woman stoned faced.   
"I never imagined I had traveled back to a time before Kagome, then where is the Priestess Kikyo?"   
The old woman only shook her head.   
"hrmmm..." The girl sat back in deep thought. The whole while Inu Yasha had been pondering over what she had said before.   
"Why the fuck would a powerful demon try to mate with a weak... human like you!!!???"   
"Well it certainly was not MY doing, its not like I wanted that, he looks like a chick.(GOMEN NASI TO FLUFFY LOVERS)"   
At this statement Inu Yasha began to snicker and Kaede only looked more confused. Inu Yasha recovered and began to scowl.   
"Weak humans should not invoke the wrath of powerful demons."   
"I MAY be human, but for a human I am no where near weak."   
"Feh! I could squash you like a bug!"   
"With brute strength, yes, but that is all you appear to have, you have no strategy, brute strength will only get you so far."   
"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"   
"Inu Yasha calm your self!"   
"Do you wish to fight me dog boy?"   
Suddenly Kyoko's energy began to collect to form her battle aura; the aura surrounded her and forced Inu Yasha to take a step back.   
"No? Then do not place the challenge."   
Suddenly the aura dispersed and Kyoko calmly took yet another sip of tea.  
"My goodness child, those are not the powers of a human!"   
"Hrm? That was only my chi, I was just channeling it that's all, do you not have that technique in this time? There are many Sensei who teach it in mine." The girl took another sip of tea and watched as the old woman seemed to bite her lip.   
"There is something you are holding back respected elder, do not be afraid to speak whatever is on your mind."   
"It is just... that you bled youkai blood, and I can sense a very strong mana about you. Also, when you were fighting Sessho Maru you seemed to grow claws, and... you preformed part of the demon mating ritual when you were losing blood."   
"I am sorry, but I cannot explain what happened, I seemed to lose control of my body, it happened when I was running from Sessho- Maru, it happened when I saw he was about to strike Inu Yasha over here, I did not even know that I had done those things."   
"He wouldn't have hit me! I was just getting ready to kill him."   
"Of course, please accept my humble apologies."   
Inu Yasha just looked at her strangely, then he sneered.   
"You are not like normal girls are you?"   
"No I am not, and I will take that as a compliment."   
"It was meant as an insult, wench!!!!"   
"Well, I can say the same for you demon, for you are a hanyou are you not? I can smell the human heart in you."   
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
"Inu Yasha I meant no disrespect, it was meant as a compliment, you may be a hanyou, but you are certainly stronger than most FULL youkai."   
"feh, your flattery will not work on me wench!"   
"It was a statement not an opinion, and I sincerely hope you were not offended since I do owe the fact of my survival to you."   
"feh"   
"Well, I hope I do not seem rude, but I am in much need of a bath, is there a stream nearby?"   
"Inu Yasha take her to the river."   
"feh..."  
*****  
"Inu Yasha? I can see you in the bushes."   
Inu Yasha stepped out of the bushes and onto the beach. Kyoko looked at him, there were a few twigs and such caught in his long hair. Kyoko smiled sweetly, trying not to laugh.   
"I wasn't peeping!"   
"I know, I can sense it, you wanted to see if I was a demon didn't you?" Inu Yasha could only nod.   
"Well I can assure you that for the moment I am not. Though some demon blood does run through my veins due to your half brother."   
"How did you know???"   
"You both have the sent off a very powerful dog demon on you, I am guessing your father, because I smell mortal woman on you."   
"YOU WENCH!"   
"Oh dear, I am sorry, I offended you again didn't I?"   
Inu Yasha took a step back, this girl was very odd, she seemed like two different people almost.   
"I am very sorry, I was still in respectful mode, hehe, sorry that happens, I study martial arts, so I need to be able to turn that respect thing on and off for when I am training." The girl smiled sweetly and dunked under water.   
"Goodness it is cold, never thought there was a time before hot baths, hehe. Well could you at least try not to stare as I get out, hehehe."   
"Like I would stare at you!"   
"Yes, you are above all that, right?"   
The girl threw the demon's jacket back on and walked up to him.   
"I don't need to look at you, I could get my own woman!"   
Kyoko pondered for a moment then spoke, "Inu Yasha have there been no other time travelers that have came here?!?"   
"Well... there was one, a young girl, your age maybe, but that was a long time ago!"   
"Ah then Kagome has come and gone? What a pity, I would really have liked to have met her!!!" The girl seemed to lose a bit of spirit at this.   
"He name wasn't Kagome, it was Rumiko."   
"NANI! Well that would make sense I guess... I wonder if she got visits from aliens too, or was cursed in Juskenyo... hrmmm"   
"What the fuck are you talking about?!?!"   
"Nothing, nothing, but that would mean... then are you possibly... Single?!?!"   
"Of course wench, not that it's any business of yours!!"   
"Really you're single! Ohmigosh! There are like sooooooooo many chicks in my time that are in love with you and your single??? Whatta waste"   
"What the fuck do you mean by that??"   
"You are very well known, you are one of the main characters in a manga, or Japanese comic, a story with pictures I guess you could say, that Rumiko chick, she wrote it, its totally popular, and you are on like the top ten list of like the hottest anime guys on the planet!"   
"What do you mean 'hottest guys'?"   
"I mean all the girls in my time think you are totally handsome and like strong and awesome and stuff."   
"NANI?"   
"Talk about lucky me, ne?" With that she winked and walked off.   
*What the hell was that all about???*   
*****  
Well that's the first chapter. I had to combine the first 2 chapters, because I just didn't think that the first chapter was a good representation of the series! The 2nd chapter had originally started when Kyoko had woken up; I really like that chapter. Kyoko is like a Kagome/ Akane/ Inu Yasha personality mix, you'll see as the story goes along! Please review!!! 


	3. The Left Black Pearl

**Inu Yasha: A Feudal Adventure** Chapter 3: The Left Black Pearl   
By Angel of Anime  
*****  
Disclaimer: Ok usual stuff, blah blah, Inu Yasha's not mine, he's Rumiko Takahashi's, will you stop rubbin it in my face? Geeze! Lol j/j  
*****  
"Hrmm, you said you saw this village glowing, you must be able to see the forest's demonic powers..."  
"What does that mean respected elder?"   
"It means that we have finally found Inu Yasha a traveling partner!"   
"NANI! There's no way that I will chaperone some stupid little human female around, there ain't no way!!"   
"Like it or not Inu Yasha, Kyoko posses mystical wisdom, that will greatly aid you on your travels."   
"feh,"   
"A traveling partner... where does he need to go?"   
"He needs to gather the three treasures of the land, that have been stolen by powerful demons, not to mention another treasure..." Kaede taped her fingers impatiently.   
"hrumph! I don't see you running to get it!" Kyoko just looked at the two confused.   
"You must go get that treasure first, and don't speak down to your elders!" Kaede said sternly.   
"whatever, (witch)"   
"I heard that! Now Kyoko, it seems you will be in need of some clothes, as Inu Yasha will need his back because- "  
"because its his armor =)"  
"Oh I see Inu Yasha has told you, that's good."   
"What! I did no- "  
"Shhhh Inu Yasha" Kyoko just whispered so only Inu Yasha's sensitive hearing could pick it up.   
"Well here, I have a few spare miko's robes and some yukatas, take those, perhaps the robes would suit you best."   
"Hai! =) Arigato!" With that Kyoko bounces off to change. Kaede turns to Inu Yasha, the joyful expression gone from her face.   
"Inu Yasha, since not even she seems to know exactly what she is, you need to watch over her, and MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GET INTO TROUBLE!!!"   
"Whatever witch!" With that Inu Yasha got up and walked out the door of the hut. He noticed Kyoko leaning up against the window listening in.   
She was dressed in the Miko's robes, which were a little small for her, so they were not as baggy as they should be. He just took one look her and 'feh'ed.  
"I know, I am quite a bit taller than Kaede- sama. She says she'll sew me a new one. =)"  
"Why do you keep smiling??? Don't you miss your own time!"   
"Nope! I have been waiting for this to happen to me for a long time."   
"Huh?"   
"And I get such a hot bisohen too! It's almost as good as Fushigi Yugi!"   
"What the hell are you talking about?!?"   
"Nothing, so you have to protect me huh?"   
"Feh..."  
"Well I have never fought demons before, but I can handle myself against men that's for sure."   
"What the fuck do you mean by that?"   
"Well in my time we train martial arts too ya know!"   
"Whatever, let's go!"   
"Ok! Where are we going??" Inu Yasha stomped off towards the woods and Kyoko bounced along beside him.  
"To get the treasure."   
"You men the tetsusaiga?" Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks.   
"How the hell do you know about my fathers blade?"   
"Oh that? Its in your story, oh do you know where it is?"   
"mumble mumble"   
"What?"   
"no..."  
"I do!" Kyoko said perkily  
"NANI!"   
"It's in the black pearl in your left eye. =)"  
"Hah hah, funny. Now lets go."   
"No! I'm serious. Your dad put it there so only YOU would find it. Now I know you can grow another eye, do you want me to get the pearl, or do you wanna?"   
"It'S NOT IN MY EYE!!"   
"Yes it is! That's how it is in the story!"   
"STUPID BITCH! IT'S NOT IN MY EYE!"   
"Ok... lets see how will we do this..." Kyoko ponders for a moment completely ignoring the fuming half youkai.   
"Hrmm... looks like there's no other way around it, I don't have enough telepathy to get it out like this, I gotta reawaken my powers or whatever."   
"WHAT?!"   
"Well its that or I gotta gouge out your eye. Now common, I don't wanna do this in the middle of the village, where's a safe place?" Inu Yasha just scowled then slowly slouched down.   
"Get on..."   
"Oh goodie! I've always wanted to do this!! =)"  
"Whatever, get on."   
"Ok!"   
Kyoko slowly got on Inu Yasha's back and he stood carefully, so as not to drop her. He reached back with his right hand to make sure she wouldn't fall off, then jumped and soared into the air. She clung very tight to his collar at first, and Inu Yasha could smell her fear.   
"I won't drop you, stupid, now ease up, you're chokin me!"   
"gomen..." It seemed to reassure her a bit and she loosened her hold on him.   
"Uh Inu Yasha?"   
"What??"   
"Well two things, first, your hand is on my ass."   
"huh?"   
"Your hand in on my butt."   
"..."  
"Oh and second, where are we going?"   
"You'll see... Hold on tight, I am gonna go faster."   
Kyoko barely had time to wrap her arms around Inu Yasha before he took off at lightning speed, bouncing off treetops and such until they reached a tree that stood a head above the rest. Inu Yasha landed and crouched to let Kyoko down. She got off and stared at the great tree.   
"Wow!"   
"It's a holy tree."   
"I know." Kyoko turned to smile at him again. Her features suddenly turned very stern again and she sat down cross-legged and began to meditate.   
"Inu Yasha, I will need to meditate to do this, I won't sense anything coming, please will you keep watch, it'll only take a few minutes." Without waiting for a response Kyoko began to concentrate, her aura flared and Inu Yasha could only stand and watch. In a few minutes the aura had grown enormous and then there was an explosion of light. Kyoko stood hovering a few feet above the ground, her hair was flying and her eyes had a goldish hint to them. The sheer power of her aura was literally shredding her robes. She slowly touched her feet on the ground and walked to Inu Yasha.   
"Don't worry Inu Yasha, be calm." The voice was Kyoko's, but it seemed to echo inside his head. Kyoko came closer and Inu Yasha closed his eyes, almost entranced.   
"Thank you for cooperating," Kyoko slowly walked up and gently kissed Inu Yasha's left eyelid and a small black sphere suddenly appeared hovering over them. Then the light died and Kyoko's eyes became normal, and she fell, right on top of Inu Yasha. Luckily he had come out of his trance as well and was able to catch her, but they both fell to the ground.   
"Wow! I'm back! Did it work??" Kyoko looked around. "Oh no! Where's the pearl?"   
"..." Inu Yasha held up the small black marble for Kyoko to see.   
"Yes! That's it! I told you it was in your eye!"   
"feh, would you mind getting up now?"   
"Oh yeah, gomen Inu Yasha! Hrmmm, now lets see how do we brake the seal..."   
"How the fuck is my father's tomb supposed to fit in that little thing??"   
"Magic! ...But how to break the seal..."  
"I think I know a way..." Suddenly Sessho- Maru jumped down from one of the nearby trees and into the small clearing.   
"Thank you very much dear brother, for finding both our father's grave and my mate as well." Sessho- Maru began to walk closer to Kyoko, who had sunken into a fighting stance.   
"What happened last time my dear, was a one time thing, you won't be so lucky this time..." Sessho- Maru advanced towards Kyoko, a sneer plastered on his face.   
"Hrumph Sessho- Maru, what are YOU of all people doing with a human for a mate?? I thought you were above that." Inu Yasha said smugly.   
"As you will see in due time my dear brother, this is no ordinary human..., she will be quite a catch when her powers have matured, but if I mate with her now, no other demon can try to take her."   
"What the hell do you mean, 'no ordinary human'??"   
"Like I would tell my secrets to the likes of YOU. Now..." Sessho- Maru turned to take Kyoko, but she had already begun to gather her battle aura around her.   
"Not one more step, slime!"   
"Come now, you don't know how to use your powers yet, so you have no chance of beating me! Just come quietly and you wont get hurt!"   
"Siiigh, sorry Sessho, I can't let ya take her, I need her for the moment, Kyoko move, it's between us."   
"...fine," Kyoko stepped aside, but Sessho- Maru wasn't about to play by Inu Yasha's rules.   
"I don't have time for this!" Sessho- Maru rushed Kyoko, who was desperately trying to call out her powers when Inu Yasha stepped in front. He blocked his brother's attack, and the two brothers began to fight. Kyoko reached deep within her and suddenly the light exploded again. Kyoko flew right up to Sessho- Maru and began to fight hand to hand with him, shoving Inu Yasha gently out of the way. The two grappled for a while, Sessho- Maru not wanting to damage his 'prize' in any way. Suddenly the light from Kyoko began to flicker. Her powers were fading; she couldn't hold them for much longer. She bit and scratched Sessho- Maru, but couldn't get inside his guard to inflict any serious damage.   
"Your powers are not matured, you are still a weak human..."   
Sessho- Maru spied an opening and grabbed Kyoko by the waist and planted his lips on hers, biting and drawing blood. Inu Yasha stood stunned. Suddenly Sessho- Maru stopped and laid Kyoko on the ground. There was another burst of blinding light, and then it dispersed. Inu Yasha ran up to Kyoko and to his surprise there were two purple stripes on her face, one on each cheek, just like Sessho- Maru.   
"What the fuck did you do!"   
"I only helped her transformation along that's all. Now I will take that! He grabbed the pearl from the folds of Kyoko's robes and brought out a staff with a head of a woman and a man intertwined on the top. He set the pearl down and touched the tip of the staff to it and a vortex of sorts opened.   
"Heh heh, finally our father's tomb opens..." Sessho- Maru scooped up an unconscious Kyoko and dived into the vortex, and all before Inu Yasha could say 'weinersnitzle'. Well what else was there to do? Inu Yasha jumped into the vortex after Sessho- Maru.   
*****  
Inside the vortex laid the enormous bones of the great dog demon, lord of the Western lands. Sessho- Maru jumped in the mouth of the skeleton and landed gracefully on his feet in the rib cage. He set Kyoko down gently and walked to a pedestal of sorts where an old rusted sword was stuck in the ground. At that moment Inu Yasha fell and landed THUD, near Kyoko.   
"Hey wench! WAKE UP!" Inu Yasha shook Kyoko, but she could only moan in response.   
"It's pointless, she used up all her energy to save you, little brother, you should be flattered, and now, our fathers sword will be mine!" Sessho- Maru grabed the handle of the sword and pulled with all his might, but the sword would not come free.   
"Our father meant it for me! Only I can pull it out!" Inu Yasha waltzed up to the blade and pulled with all his might, but the sword still wouldn't come free.   
"You idiots, neither of you can pull it free! _cough_ " The two brothers turn to see a staggering Kyoko. She slowly fumbled her way to the pedestal.   
"Wench, it's not like YOU can pull it out!"   
"Inu Yasha help me up."   
"Feh!" Inu Yasha reaches down and yanked her onto the pedestal.   
"Oh, and in answer to your statement, yes I can."   
"Oh? You? At only a fourth, if that, of your power? If _I_ the great Sessho- Maru cannot remove it, and even my flea bitten half brother cannot, surely you can't." Kyoko staggered to the blade, grasped the handle and it merely slid out.   
"You never cease to amaze me, now hand it over."   
"No,"   
"Fine then I will take it!"   
Sessho- Maru lunged for the sword's hilt, but is shocked by electricity.   
"How dare you!"   
"It was not me, the sword will only go to whom I chose, and it will only transform if..." Kyoko looks at the two brothers, both eager to hear the response.   
"Well if I told you it wouldn't be any fun now would it?! =)"  
Both fall down anime style.   
"AHHHH WENCH!"   
"Hey be nice, I COULD give it to your brother!"   
"...gomen,"   
"What sorry, couldn't hear you!"   
"I said SORRY!"   
"Gosh, touchy, touchy, here! Let's test you shall we?" Kyoko handed the sword to Inu Yasha.   
"Allllllriiiight!"   
"Hrumph, betrayed by my own mate, well that will just not do." Suddenly Sessho- Maru began to grow into an enormous wolf like dog. Kyoko hid behind Inu Yasha who had assumed fighting stance. Inu Yasha charged at Sessho- Maru, he smacks the dog's head, foot, side, but the sword doesn't draw blood.   
"WHAT THE HELL!!"   
"Little brother, hand over that sword now or die!"   
"Never!"   
"Fine have it your way, but first..." The giant dog scoops up Kyoko in his enormous paw and throws her on his back.   
"First I must take this away, then I will be back for that Inu Yasha, it doesn't seem I need worry about getting it back, since you are incapable of using it."   
"Inu Yasha!!! Help Me!" Suddenly Inu Yasha remembers what Kyoko said before... _sexually assaulted, tried to mate..._ *I can't let that happen, no matter how annoying she is!*   
"SESSHO- MARU! COME BACK HERE! WE ARE NOT FINISHED!"   
"Still wanting to fight with your little stick? Well so be it, It'll only save me time."   
Sessho- Maru turns to face Inu Yasha. *I have to protect her, I promised!* Suddenly, there the sword seemed to have a pulse, as if its heart was beating. Inu Yasha lunged at Sessho- Maru, the rusted sword transformed into a fang, and Inu Yasha leaped at the monster's shoulder, he swung the blade and severed the arm. Sessho- Maru lost his balance and began to fall. Inu Yasha leaped on his back and scooped Kyoko up and bounded off just before the monster came crashing down. Inu Yasha bounded out of the skeleton and out of the vortex landing safely in the clearing near the God- tree. Slowly as the vortex closed Inu Yasha could hear Sessho- Maru's pained howl at losing both his mate and the treasure. Inu Yasha waited until the vortex closed to relax. He set Kyoko down under the God tree; she was unconscious again. *Guess she used all her energy up to pull out the blade...* He caressed the new striped on her cheek with his claws, *Guess you got more spunk then I thought, standing up to Sessho like that...* He glances over her, she just appears to be sleeping. Her miko's robes were literally shredded from the transformations and 'Fluffy's' claws. He takes off his jacket and wraps her in it. Then he bent down to pick her up, he fixed his hold and then took off towards the village, bouncing from tree to tree. Kyoko moaned and shifted her weight to wrap her arms around his neck.   
"Don't drop me..." she managed to mumble  
"I won't..."  
*****  
Inu Yasha landed in the center of the village and slowly walked to Kaede's hut. The villagers all stare and whisper among themselves. They all seem a tad afraid of Kyoko, and had always distrusted Inu Yasha for that matter. Inu Yasha just scowled at them and they ran off into their respective huts. Inu Yasha reached Kaede's hut and stands in the doorway, still holding Kyoko to his chest. Kaede leaves mixing her herbs and rushes over to greet them, concerned by the stern look on Inu Yasha's face.   
"We need to talk..."  
"Oh dear, come lay her down over here." *What could have happened?? I have never seen Inu Yasha serious like this outside of battle.* Inu Yasha gently laid Kyoko down on the futon and covers her up with the blanket. Kaede gasps at the new stripes that have appeared upon her cheeks.   
"Those stripes... they are the sign of a demon... a dog demon,"   
"We met up with Sessho- Maru, and we recovered this..." Inu Yasha presented the old woman with the sword, she looked it over, nodded approvingly and handed it back to him. He then replaceed it in its scabbard at his side.   
"So... what happened..." Thus he told her all that had transpired.   
***** 


	4. No Need For a Pevert

**Inu Yasha: A Feudal Adventure**  
Chapter 3: No Need for a Pevert   
By Angel Of Anime  
*****  
Disclaimer: Ok you know the drill, Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me, I am just borrowing the characters ok? (Oh Kyoko does belong to me tho!) Now enough of this! Read on!!!   
*****  
"Hrmmm yes, that is interesting... Well I think the ironic thing is how your father's tomb was in your eye! Hehehe, I mean how the heck did he get it in there?? It makes ya wonder doesn't it!"   
"Kaede!"   
"Sorry, anywise, it seems Sessho- Maru is in fact after her, and the fact that she gained those stripes after receiving his blood... I am starting to think perhaps she is a reincarnat-"   
"Man does my head hurt!"   
Inu Yasha rushed to sit next to Kyoko's futon as Kaede sat there talking on to no one in particular.   
"Oh Inu Yasha! Are you hurt?? I looked as if you took a few hits back there,"   
"feh, I heal fast-"  
"I know, I was just not sure how fast, well that's good, certainly comes in handy doesn't it? =) So did ya beat the crap outta 'Fluffy'?"   
"Yes, but that's not important-"  
"Hey ya got the fang! That's good, at least I helped a little! I don't feel so worthless now,"   
"..."  
"ahem, as I was saying, there is the matter of reincarnation..."  
"reincarnation... who?"   
"You stupid!"   
"Oh... of who?"   
"That I cannot say, I suppose we will find out in due time, ne? Well, Kyoko- chan, can you walk?"   
"I think so... I am tired, that's all =) I could use a bath though."   
"Very well, Inu Yasha-"  
"Don't have to tell me twice." With that he had scooped her up and was out the door.   
*****  
"It's ok Inu Yasha, really I am fine, go on ahead, I want to linger."   
"Fine, whatever!"   
Inu Yasha walked off into the distance, but as soon as he was sure he was out of sight he sat down against a tree and began to wait.   
*I can't just leave that stupid human way out here all by her self...*  
*****  
Kyoko could sense Inu Yasha waiting, but as long as he was out of sight it was ok. She slowly unwrapped her self from his enormous coat and then began to take off the shredded robes. She eased her self into the water. She had many scratches, and a few were pretty deep too... Sessho- Maru hadn't been very gentle with his claws. She could see where some of his poison had eaten away at her skin.  
*Wow, I am in worse shape then I thought... good thing no one noticed, I hate being doted over* She walked back over to the beach and began to rip strips from the miko robes. She moistened the strips and started to clean her wounds when she heard something rattling in the bushes.   
"Inu Yasha, is that you??" The hairs on the back of her neck were prickling. Whoever, or _whatever_ was behind those bushes it certainly was not Inu Yasha. Kyoko slowly approached the bushes, when out popped a monk, with lecherous eyes, Kyoko was so taken aback she let out a short high-pitched scream. She then proceeded to clobber the monk, who was making quite a ruckus himself, of course, who comes running?? Why Inu Yasha of course!   
Inu Yasha came bounding into the clearing to find a naked Kyoko sitting on an unconscious monk with his arm twisted behind him. Kyoko was panting heavily from both the exertion of so much energy and sheer surprise.   
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?"   
"Oh, Hi there Inu Yasha! There was just a pervert that's all so I dealt with him... but now you're here =) I was getting pretty tired, didn't know what I would have done if he had woken up..." With that she got up off the monk and half skipped half stumbled her way over to Inu Yasha, placing the demon between the monk and her.   
Inu Yasha stomped over to the monk.   
"Hey you!!"   
Snooooooorrrrrrr  
"He's asleep!"   
"Well, wake him up I guess."   
Inu Yasha grabbed the monk by his head and yanked him up right. He could see Kyoko wasn't kidding when she said she was strong. The monk had two black eyes, a dislocated shoulder, numerous bumps on his head and his elbow had been twisted out of alignment, and it looked as if Kyoko had held back...  
"WAKE UP!"   
"Oh, hello there dog breath, oh and hellooo."   
"Hentai! Inu Yasha knock his brains out."   
"Oh dear, I am sorry, I was not aware that this was YOUR woman..."  
"I am NOT his-"  
"She is NOT my WOMAN!" With that Inu Yasha smashed the monk's face into the sand of the beach. Eventually Inu Yasha stepped back over to where Kyoko was. The two watched the monk for a bit, but he did seem quite unconscious.   
"Wheu, thanks Inu Yasha!" She put her hand behind her head and began to laugh.   
Inu Yasha started to scowl at her a little and he furrowed her brow.   
"Huh..."  
Inu Yasha pointed to the numerous scars that Kyoko had on her body.   
"Oh these, they're nothing, they'll heal soon..."  
"BAKA! You're still a weak little human, little scratched like those could kill you."   
"No way! I am fine! It takes more than that to kill me, hrumph, now if you don't mind..."  
"You're fine huh..." Inu Yasha waited for Kyoko to turn her back, he saw where Sessho- Maru's poison had eaten at her flesh near the swell of her back.   
"If you're fine, then this doesn't hurt?" Inu Yasha gently, but firmly touched the acid eaten flesh. Kyoko crippled over in pain.   
"Owowowowowow, why'd you do that!"   
"See you're just a stupid weakling, can't fool me! Naaayh Naaayh"   
"Fine! I am! But I don't need any help, I will treat these wounds myself!"   
Kyoko turned to pick up her strips of cloth to return cleaning the wounds, but Inu Yasha darted in front of her face.   
"Why so much pride huh?"   
"I am no more arrogant than you! Now let me clean my wounds!"   
"You can't reach the one on your back, and that's the worst one! Why did you even think you could fight him!"   
"I didn't..."  
"Nani?"   
"I just called up my powers, what happens after that, I don't remember."   
"What?"   
"I guessed I fought with Sessho, that would explain the acid huh?"   
"You really don't know?"   
"No? Why did I do something dramatic?"   
Inu Yasha could only point at a calm part of the river.   
"huh?"   
Kyoko looked, and saw the purple stripes for the first time.   
"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**" And then Kyoko passed out. Inu Yasha looked around. Kyoko was passed out in his arms and the monk lay face down in the sand with a bump the size of a softball on his head. Siiiigh. Inu Yasha wrapped Kyoko in his coat once again and scooped her up. He glanced over at the monk and scowled. Thus was Inu Yasha, walking through the forest with a girl in his arms and a monk dragging by his little ponytail.   
Eventually he made it to the hut.   
"Hrmm, didn't this already happen today?"   
"Feh! The wench passed out after seeing the stripes."   
"Oh? And who's that?"   
"Lecher."   
"Ah, I see, well set her down over here, and I will get some rosaries to bind him with."   
*****  
"Kyoko sit still would you and let me treat this wound."   
"Hai, Kaede- sama."   
Kyoko was lying on the futon, with the blanket over her... bottom...(I wasn't sure what to call it when it's not in dialogue) Kaede was gently pressing herbs into the gouge on her back. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she was looking to the side. (Member that scene? This just happened it wasn't intentional, kinda cool eh?)   
The lecher they had found was a wondering monk by the name of Miroku, apparently his grandfather had been cursed by a demon in possession of one of the three treasures, and the curse had been passed down through the generations. The curse was an air rip on his right hand, he could suck almost anything into the small vortex, but eventually the vortex would expand and suck him into it, thus he was traveling in search of the demon that had cursed his grandfather in order to destroy him. Inu Yasha had blindfolded him for while Kaede was addressing Kyoko's wounds.   
"So the stripes were a bit of a shock, ne Kyoko- chan?"   
"...They, they are like Sessho- Maru's... they are the mark of a dog demon, I am not a demon, am I Kaede- sama?" Inu Yasha watched the emotions play across Kyoko's face, she was wincing from the herbs, which he knew hurt like a mother... but there was a sadness in her eyes...  
"I am sorry child, I am not sure myself."   
"..." Inu Yasha watched her face become even sadder than before.   
"feh... of course you're not a demon, you're still a weak, stupid little human,"   
"... Thank you Inu Yasha, I wish I could be so sure..."  
*Kyoko...*  
"How can you not be sure weather you are human or demon? What is she half demon?" The three turned to see Miroku trying to sit up while still bound and gagged.   
"Inu Yasha you can remove the rosaries, but the blindfold must stay in place."   
"I respect that m'Lady." Said the monk leaning up against the wall.  
"Feh," Inu Yasha reluctantly removes the rosaries that bound the houshi. The monk sat up and leaned against the wall.   
"Now how is this so..."  
"I was born of both human parents, but due to some recent events, I now seem to have demon senses, and these two stripes on my cheek."   
"Hrmm, that is a puzzler, you are not evil are you?"   
WACK   
"Course she's not, she let me take off your bindings didn't she??"   
"Oh? And what are you? Her pet!?"   
Kyoko could hear Inu Yasha begin to growl  
"WHY YOU SON OF A-"  
"No, I am just not in the best of health right now, he was simply taking care of me, ne Inu Yasha?"   
"feh, like I would take care of a pathetic human like you!"   
"Hrmmm, I see..." Said the monk thoughtfully.   
WACK, THUD  
"OWWWWW! You animal, what was that for!"   
"Inu Yasha he meant he understands,"   
"Oh..." Kaede only snickered *Kyoko certainly seems to have Inu Yasha under control... hehehe*   
"Ok there that one is all done, were there anymore like that one?"   
"No... I don't think so, arigato Kaede- sama."   
"Oh! That reminds me!"   
Kaede got up and fished around in the closet for something.   
"AH! Here it is!"   
"Hrm?"   
"This is a box of clothing that Rumiko left with us as a thank you, she left other stuff too, but no one wanted to trade for this stuff... maybe you could use it?" Kyoko got up and walked over to the box.   
"Kyoko- chan you must stop doing that,"   
"Doing what??"   
"Forgetting you are naked."   
"I didn't forget, Inu Yasha already saw anywise, and its not like he leers."   
"It is not Inu Yasha to whom I was referring. Siiigh."   
Kyoko looked at the door, where many of the young village men had gathered. "Perverts!" Inu Yasha was quick and before Kyoko even had a chance to reach for the blanket Inu Yasha had wrapped her in his coat, and was glaring at the young men, who quickly dispersed.   
"Arigato Inu Yasha!" Kyoko smiled at him again, which made him just turn away and mumble. Kaede watched with interest as Inu Yasha closed the door to the hut with a red face.   
"Here Kyoko, take a look in this box."   
Kyoko shuffled through the box...  
"WOW! This is GREAT!"   
"What, what??" Inu Yasha had hurried over to see what was in the box. Kyoko pulled out one of the things and held it up.   
"PANTIES!"   
"Huh what are panties?" Inu Yasha picked one up from the box, Kaede just stood there, sweat drooping and smiling slightly.   
"Wow, they're small, where do ya wear em?"   
Kyoko just began to laugh as she slipped one on.   
"Oh..."  
"Wow, they're my size!" (Hey that could happen! And it's my story!) Kyoko continued to dig around until she found a few bras in the bottom.   
"Well this is great, now I don't have to feel all saggy and stuff!" Inu Yasha looked curiously at the bra. *Where the hell do you wear this contraption!!* Kyoko laughed silently and removed Inu Yasha's coat.   
"eh?"   
She then put on the bra, how she did it, Inu Yasha could never tell.  
"My what perkiness it brings, these are amazing!" Kyoko could only smile as the old woman began to wonder if the contraptions would fit her. Inu Yasha was confused. *How'd they make her... how'd that thing make them ...bigger!*  
"Let me feel the fabric... nice nic- oof!"   
"Hentai!" Miroku lay face down on the ground with a lump the size of a baseball on his head.   
"Lecher," Inu Yasha spat  
"Well it looks as if I need clothes too..."  
"Siigh, perhaps it would be best to make you some clothes from the hide of the fire rat, like Inu Yasha's."   
"If would be better I suppose, then we don't have to keep finding new clothes..."  
The two look at Inu Yasha.   
"Inu Yasha, where did you find the fire rats?"   
"In a very dangerous place..."  
"Well it looks as if our next adventure has come hasn't it??"   
"No! It is no place for a HUMAN GIRL!!"   
"Well, I am not entirely human..."  
"Inu Yasha you are taking her, it's final."   
"Grumble, grumble."   
"Here, Kyoko, wear this yukata until you get the fire rat pelts."   
"Well better'n nothing I guess." Kyoko slipped it on as Miroku removed the blindfold. She fastened the sash tightly around her slim waist and pulled her long hair back into its normal high ponytail.   
"Ok, lets go..."  
"Wait, I am going with you!"   
"No way in hell monk!"   
"I think he should accompany you, lecher or not, he knows the ways of the holy man."   
"Well, hope you can run fast monk!" Inu Yasha just snickered.   
*****  
The trio walked outside of the hut and Miroku popped up next to Kyoko. "Ahh, you are very beautiful, might you be interested in bearing my child??"   
CRASH, THUD, STOMP  
"Owwwwww."   
"Thanks Inu Yasha, I was wondering when he was gonna ask that."   
"How did you know he was gonna-?"   
"Just did..."  
***** 


	5. Fire Rats and Nightmares

**Inu Yasha: A Feudal Adventure**  
Chapter 4: Fire Rats and Nightmares  
By Angel Of Anime  
*****  
Disclaimer: Sorry I am tired of writing this, Inu Yasha and its characters are not mine. They are Rumiko Takahashi's. Siiigh, my sad lack of bishoen, she's so lucky…  
*****  
"Kyoko, get on."   
"Ok." Inu Yasha crouched to let Kyoko climb on his back. She reached around his chest and interlocked her fingers. He shifted her a little bit until he was satisfied she wouldn't fall.   
_WHISTLE_ Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his scull.   
"Miroku- san, could you please not do that, it hurts Inu Yasha."   
"My deepest apologies Kyoko- sama, I was simply calling my ride." Soon a raccoon scurried up to Miroku, then suddenly turned into a giant, 30 foot long blow up worm shaped raccoon. Miroku hopped on its back.   
"Ok so where are we going?" Inu Yasha and Kyoko could only sweatdrop.   
"Nani?"   
"Uh, Miroku- sama could we..."  
*****  
The giant blow up raccoon flew through the sky. Miroku sat up near the head, while Kyoko and Inu Yasha sat further down. Inu Yasha secretly keeping an eye on Kyoko, just incase she should slip. Eventually they began to see the trees below them grow fewer and fewer until the landscape was pratically barren except for some low bushes and mangled, leafless trees; the fire swamp. Many nasty creatures dwelled there, many dangerous things, but this was where the fire rat was found, whose fur is stronger then the strongest armor. The raccoon found a place to land and Miroku hoped off and scooted around to help Kyoko down, which made Inu Yasha growl ever so slightly. Miroku thanked the raccoon and it flew off.   
"We'll need him to leave again,"   
"Then I will simply call him." Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his head in remembrance. Kyoko simply laughed silently to her self.   
The trio advance into the swamp, with Inu Yasha leading and Miroku strolling with Kyoko behind.   
"Careful, we are near the place of the fire rats, it is most dangerous here stay close."   
"Thank you for being so thoughtful of me Inu Yasha." Said the monk batting his eyelashes.   
"I WAS TALKING TO KYOKO!"   
"Sheesh, fine be that way."   
"Inu Yasha! There's a presence!"   
"I feel it too," Inu Yasha pulled Kyoko next to him and unsheathed his sword. Suddenly there appeared before them a beautiful woman, with demon eyes. She wore Arabic pants and a pair of snakes slithered around her shoulders. Her necklace was a giant snail shell that seemed to be made of the purist gold. Her wavy hair was tangled and messy and ended just below her shoulders. She laughed wickedly and watched the group prepare for battle.   
"Ahhhhh, so nice to have some visitors. Ahhhhh, what is this, a lovely maiden!"   
Inu Yasha steped directly between the demon woman and Kyoko.   
"Speak fair maiden. Ahhhhhhh let me hear your lovely voice. Ahhhhhhhh"   
"KYOKO- SAMA, Don't speak! That demon steals the voices of young girls!"   
Kyoko noded to Miroku in thanks.   
"Ahhhhhhh, cat got your tongue hey? Well I have other ways of making you talk..." The demon woman charged the group. Inu Yasha grabbed Kyoko and jumped to the side as Miroku tried to jump out of the way, but only managed to dive into the mud as the woman landed gracefully where the trio had just stood.   
"Lets hear your scream, pretty one. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"   
The woman charged again, this time at Inu Yasha and Kyoko, Inu Yasha pushed Kyoko to the side and unsheathed the fang, it transformed and he swiped at the woman, slicing her left arm clean off.   
"Ahhhhhhhh, you will be the first to die!"   
The woman attacked Inu Yasha with her good hand. Claws sprout from her fingers and she tries to slash Inu Yasha. He blocked with the tetsusaiga, and she lunged again, but Inu Yasha leapt out of the way and she went crashing into the mud.   
"Hrmmmm, no good Ahhhhhhhh, you are too powerful, but you! Ahhhhhhh"   
The demon woman turned to face Kyoko. She walked up to Kyoko, her claws ready. Kyoko sank into a fighting stance.   
"I will make scratches across that pretty face of yours. Ahhhhhhhhhh"   
The woman reached out to strike Kyoko's face, Kyoko blocked easily, but the claws made three deep scratches on her arm.   
"Fool! You can't fight her barehanded!" Inu Yasha leapt at the demon's back and pulled back the steel fang, ready for the kill, but the woman was fast and whiped around behind Inu Yasha's back in order to strike.   
"INU YASHA BEHIND YOU-"  
Inu Yasha turns in the nick of time and deflected the woman's blow. He watched as she held her necklace out and a glow seemed to escape from Kyoko's mouth and slide into the shell, which the demon woman replaced around her neck.   
"Hehehe, looks like I took your friend's voice, that's truly too bad for you."   
Inu Yasha's eyes grow wide at the change in the woman's deep raspy voice into a much higher pitched one. *That's Kyoko's voice!*   
"That chipper voice doesn't suit slime like you!"   
"Oh? Really! Well let's see about that o-kay?" The demon woman attacked again and Inu Yasha blocked it with the fang.   
"SUPERSONIC!!" The woman let out sound waves that send Inu Yasha flying backwards towards Kyoko. Just in time Miroku dives and pulls Kyoko out of the way and Inu Yasha lands in a few bushes, no worse for wear.   
"Are you alright Kyoko- sama?" Kyoko could only smile and nod in thanks. Then Kyoko looked down to see that Miroku had taken advantage of the situation, and his hand had mysteriously found its way to her bosom.   
CRASH, THUD  
Kyoko stood up and sank into a fighting stance again. Inu Yasha had slashed the woman many times, but nothing seemed to hurt her. She was very fast, and Kyoko could see Inu Yasha was slightly out of breath from chasing her so much. Suddenly the woman dashed behind Inu Yasha again. Unable to warn him Kyoko ran and dove, throwing Inu Yasha out of harms way. Inu Yasha watched, horrified as Kyoko landed on top of him and blood seemed to explode from three gashes on her shoulder.   
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID HUMAN!" Kyoko could only look on with a worried face. Then she pointed to the necklace that the demon woman was wearing. Inu Yasha glanced at it and the realization began to sink in *It's glowing slightly,*   
"I get it, you have your soul in that necklace! Heh heh heh" Inu Yasha jumped up from underneath Kyoko and slashed at the woman destroying the necklace she was wearing. The woman stood for a fraction of a second, then immediately turned to dust. Miroku walked slowly over to the remains. He picked up a glowing piece of the necklace from underneath the woman's pants. Kyoko stood with help from Inu Yasha and accepted the glowing object from him. The glow then escaped down Kyoko's mouth and she breathed a sigh of relief.   
"Wheu, that's better huh? That chick was craaaaz-" Inu Yasha came up from behind Kyoko and embraced her, pulling her to his chest.   
"Don't EVER do that again!" Kyoko's eyes widened in shock. *What the hell is he doing???*   
"I am the demon! I am the one who heals quickly! You're just the human, let me take the hit!!!!"   
"I... I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while she slashed you, watch you get hurt while I knew there was something I could do, heh heh. Don't be such a worry wart!"   
" ...Take your top off."   
SMACK  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Show me your shoulder!"   
"Oh..."  
Kyoko pulled open the yukata and gingerly slipped it off her wounded shoulder so Inu Yasha can have a better look. Miroku suddenly appeared and began to probe the wound. Kyoko just winced. Inu Yasha watches her cringe as the monk lightly touched the open wound.   
"STOP IT ALREADY YOU STUPID MONK!"   
"Hrmmm, it is deep, but nothing major, my diagnosis, you'll live!" Miroku gave a thumbs up and Kyoko turned to look at Inu Yasha.   
"See Inu Yasha nothing to worry about! Better me in the shoulder than you on the back right?"   
"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Inu Yasha started to walk off. Miroku helped Kyoko gently replace the yukata so as not to exacerbate the wound and they followed after Inu Yasha.   
*****  
The trio walked deeper and deeper into the swamp. Kyoko clinged to Inu Yasha's sleeve and he could smell the stench of fear slowly creeping over her normal flowery sweet sent. Then she went rigid and stoped dead in her tracks.   
"Inu Yasha!! I sense a horde of demons!"   
"Heh heh, I guess we made it, the fire rats are close." The three walk slowly through the bush and come out into a small clearing.   
"Hrm I guess they're not here,"   
"Don't be a fool Miroku, they're watching us..."  
Inu Yasha moved closer to Kyoko in preparation for the attack. The three stand back-to-back, ready to fight. Suddenly enormous blood red rats rush out from under the brush. They hade six eyes and extra long fangs, they were about four feet long and two feet wide, and they waddled towards the three. They come from all sides and completely surround the trio. Inu Yasha began to swing the tetsusaiga, Miroku started to clobber the rats with his staff and Kyoko, well was kickin' the crap outta em. Inu Yasha watched Kyoko from the corner of his eye, making sure she was safe. As he watched her he begins to realize that she too, pulls her weight when fighting. *She's easily taking down the same number of rats as the houshi is over there.* Soon the rats all lay dead or twitching.   
"Wheu, that felt good, not training makes me feel lethargic!"   
"My goodness Kyoko- sama, you certainly are skilled in hand to hand combat, wouldn't you say so Inu Yasha?"   
"feh..." *Dang woman, don't wanna get on her bad side... _sweatdrop_*  
"Hehe Arigato!" Kyoko just put her hand behind her head and laughed.   
"Well, now that we killed em... what's next?" Inu Yasha just smirked and pulled out a long, sharp knife.   
"Ewwwwie I don't wanna watch!" Kyoko began to run around in circles screaming, then ran smack, right into a tree and fell down twitching with a baseball sized lump on her head. Miroku and Inu Yasha sweatdroped,   
"She's an odd one isn't she?"   
"un..."  
*****  
Kyoko held her now demon sensitive nose as she sat on Raccoon- san while Inu Yasha and Miroku pile the hides onto raccoon's back.   
"You know..." Kyoko says in a stifled voice "These demon senses things, aren't all they're cracked up to be... the smell is making me faint..." Miroku tied down the hides and climbed up to his seat neat the head. Inu Yasha climbed on and sat directly behind Kyoko, hugging her to his chest so she wouldn't smell the hides so much.   
Kyoko blushed slightly as she snuggled into Inu Yasha's big chest.   
"It will take you a while to learn how to ignore your senses."   
"Oh..." Raccoon- san took off and they began flying towards Kaede's village. The trip was long, and Kyoko slowly fell asleep nestled into Inu Yasha's warm chest.   
*****  
The trio land in the middle of the village, it was night by the time they arrived and sleepy villagers peeked out their windows and started to whisper.  
Inu Yasha carefully lifts Kyoko off the raccoon and walked to Kaede's hut. There he gently laid her on her futon and covered her with the blanked then walked outside to help Miroku unload the hides.  
" ...What is your relationship with Kyoko- sama?"  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" *Bastard just came right out and said that!*  
"You said she is not your woman, though to others it seems she is..."  
"Kaede said I have to protect her that's all,"  
"Really... You don't seem one to follow commands so diligently, Inu Yasha."  
"feh," Inu Yasha grabbed a stack of hides and walked to the hut. Miroku watched him walk away, then slowly removed the remainder of the hides, thanked Raccoon- san for his help and walked off towards the hut.  
*****  
Inu Yasha stared at the roof of the little hut. On his left Miroku snored loudly and he could hear Kaede mumble in her sleep like she always did. *How the hell is someone supposed to get some sleep around here!*  
He chanced a quick look to his right. Kyoko was sleeping soundly, her back was to him and he could see the rise and fall of her breath, regulated with sleep. She turned over in her sleep to face him, her long hair falling over her face.   
*I guess she isn't so bad when she's sleeping...* He thought of earlier that day, of the look on her face when she took the hit for him. The look on her face was true concern. Concern for him... for a... friend? Did she think of him as her friend? Something more? No! Couldn't be, *Why the hell would I want her to like me more than just as a friend!!! Arggggggg*  
"Se... Sesh. Sessho- Maru! No! Stop!" *eh?*   
"Stop it!" *she's... having a nightmare... about him,* He watched her thrash around in her sleep, he was about to wake her when he saw something else... *Is she... crying???*   
"No... please, no..." Well he _had_ promised to protect her, *and I guess that means even from dreams...* He got out from under the covers and kneeled beside her. He shook her a little.   
"Kyoko! Kyoko, wake up!" 

_ Flashback...  
"Shhh, Inu- chan, wake up…"  
"M- momma? I had a bad dream!"   
"Shhh, don't cry little one, it was only a dream,"   
"But it was so real!"   
"Shhh it's ok, you're here with me now..." A kind woman gently stroked the small hanyou's forehead. The little boy hugged her and cried on her shoulder.   
"It's ok my little one, you're safe now..."  
End Flashback...  
_ Inu Yasha gently stroked Kyoko's forehead. Slowly she calmed down and her thrashing stopped. He gently caressed the streaks on her cheeks. *What exactly are you...* Kyoko stopped thrashing about and slowly opened her eyes. Inu Yasha panicked and held his breath.   
"I- Inu Yasha?"   
"uh..."  
"Can you... can you hold me a while?" Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide, but he complied. He wrapped his strong arms around Kyoko and she gently rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a little while, just holding each other. "Arigato, Inu Yasha.."  
"..." Inu Yasha reached up to stroke her hair... *It's so soft!!* It was the first time he had ever touched foreign hair... *It's not as coarse as Japanese...* He could feel her slowly relax in his arms, he waited until her breath became regulated and he slowly rested her head back on its pillow and covered her up again. He reached up and brushed the strands of hair away from her face. He laid his head down on his pillow and fell asleep watching her...  
*****  



	6. Taken

**A Fangirl's Dream  
Chapter 6  
By Angel Of Anime  
*****  
Disclaimer: Inu- chan's not mine, he's Rumiko Takahashi's, I am just borrowing k? Well, borrowing without permission, it's not stealing I swear!!!  
*****  
"No the sleeves are more like this."   
"Ah, I see." Kaede stitched the final seam and then help up the coat. "Like this?"  
"That's perfect Kaede- sama!! Domo Arigato!"   
"Now go try it on," Kyoko scooped up the fire rat gi and bounded off to change.   
"It fits perfectly Kaede- sama!"   
"Ok, good,"  
"Where's Inu Yasha? I wanna show him!"  
"Uh I think he's outside-" And with that Kyoko had bounded out the door and began to search the village for Inu Yasha. **

The villagers all came out to watch her run around in the village square. She began punching and kicking an invisible enemy, she did back flips and somersaults.  
"Man, I missed wearing my gi!" She looked around to see the villagers all watching her earnestly.   
"She fights and invisible demon she does!"   
"Perhaps a demon has caused her to lose her mind."   
"Hi all, my name's Wanatabe Kyoko, nice to meet you!" The villagers were quite surprised to be addressed and a few bowed in acknowledgment.  
"I am very sorry to have troubled your village, is there anything I can do to help?"   
"Well." said a very pregnant woman, "Because of my baby I cannot bend down, there are many jobs I cannot do."   
"I can help!" So Kyoko began to help the villagers in their odd jobs, she helped a newlywed build a house, she helped the men carry logs from the forest, drew water from the well. Eventually the villagers lightened up and became very social with Kyoko. She talked over tea in numerous huts and the villagers began to trust her.  
*****  
"KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU WENCH!"  
"Oh dear, that's Inu Yasha, looks like we need to get going."  
"Why do you travel with that demon Kyoko- san?"   
"Oh, he's not that bad once you get to know him. =) I am very sorry, but I must leave, the tea was very good, thank you!" Kyoko bowed to the villager and left the hut.  
"Here I am Inu Yasha!"   
"Where have you been all day?!?!"  
"Oh, I was helping the villagers, oh yeah. like my new gi??" Kyoko bounded up to Inu Yasha and did some twirls to show off her new red outfit.   
"It's the training outfit we wear in my time, I helped Kaede- sama make it."   
"feh, whatever, we should get going."   
"Awww, ok whatever. Lemme just pack some food and stuff and we can leave tonight ok? =)"  
"fine, Whatever!" With that Inu Yasha stomped off into the woods again, and Kyoko skipped back to Kaede's hut.  
*****  
"Where the hell is she!!"   
"Be patient Inu Yasha, she is saying good bye to the villagers."  
"Good bye! And thank you for everything! See you in a while!!"  
"Bye Kyoko- chan!"   
"So long Kyoko- san"   
"See you."   
"Be safe!"   
"Bye everyone!" Kyoko hefted her enormous sack onto her shoulder and walked over to Raccoon- san.   
"Here Inu Yasha take this." Kyoko handed the pack to Inu Yasha as Miroku hefted her on to the raccoon. "Arigato. ok lets go." Thus the giant raccoon worm took off and Kyoko waved as they flew away.  
*****  
"Lord Miroku, I can take you no further, I do not wish to be away from my family for so long."  
"Of course Raccoon- san, just land over there, we will continue on foot."   
"Hai, Lord Miroku." The giant raccoon came to rest softly in a clearing. Once the trio had jumped off he turned into his normal raccoon self and scurried off into the bushes. "Well, let us continue on foot."  
"Where exactly are we going??"  
"We are looking for the demon who stole the first treasure. the Sword of Judgment."  
"O ok! What exactly is the Sword of Judgment."  
"A fearsome weapon, if it touched the soul of a being it would judge weather it was evil or good and it would instantly kill anything it found to be evil, but it has been defiled and now works in the opposite way."  
"So now it kills good people??"  
"That is correct, we need to get it back and purify it."   
"Wow you sure know a lot Miroku- san!"  
"Arigato Kyoko- sama,"  
"That was not permition for you to feel me up Miroku,"  
"MIROKU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"  
"Gomen Nasi Kyoko- sama. You shouldn't get jealous so fast Inu Yasha."  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"   
"Don't be silly Miroku- san, Inu Yasha is just protective." And with that Kyoko just waved off the incident and continued into the woods, leaving the two males to watch her walk off.  
"You know Inu Yasha if you get so jealous you will only drive Kyoko- sama away."  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyoko poked her head out of the bushes.  
"Uh are you two coming??? Sweatdrop" Inu Yasha had grabbed Miroku's collar and was bashing him thoroughly. The two straightened up and followed Kyoko into the bush.  
*****  
"Are you sure you are alright Miroku- san? That's a pretty nasty black eye you have there."  
"Never better Kyoko- sama,"  
"Ok."  
"Feh!" *Why the hell is she so worried about that stupid monk!*  
"Inu Yasha! I feel a very strong presence, like that of-"  
"Sessho- Maru."  
Inu Yasha began to growl and pulled Kyoko closer to him.  
"Hrm who is Sessho- Maru?"  
"Why I am, idiot human!"  
"Sessho- Maru." Inu Yasha growled.  
"A friend of yours?"  
"Even worse, his brother."  
"Step aside Inu Yasha, I have only come for what belongs to me, now if you want I could kill you and your monk friend there, but then that would waste my time, so just hand over the girl and the sword."  
"Hrumph like we would hand Kyoko- sama over to a lout like you!"  
"It would be wise for you to hold your tongue, human!"  
Sessho- Maru appeared directly in front of Miroku and slashed him across the chest with his poison claws.  
"MIROKU!!" Kyoko rushed over to the fallen monk.   
"Dijobu??"  
"I am fine Kyoko- sama," Kyoko began to put pressure on the parts that seemed to be bleeding the worst, but the bleeding wouldn't stop and soon her hands were drenched in blood.   
"See, resistance is futile, now come my dear, we shall be off."  
"KYOKO WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU!"  
"Oh, what's this? My little brother interested in my mate! For that you shall die Inu Yasha!!"  
Sessho- maru charged Inu Yasha, who barely had time to block the powerful attack. The two began to fight back and forth; Sessho- Maru grazing Inu Yasha with his claws a few times, drawing blood. *I have to distract him so Kyoko can get away.* Inu Yasha swung the tetsusaiga and slashed Sessho- Maru across the chest.  
"You dare to strike your ELDER BROTHER!" Sessho- Maru began to fight back more ferociously. Inu Yasha blocked the attacks as best he could, but a few got through and he began to bleed from many spots.   
"KYOKO RUN!!!" Kyoko stood for a moment staring at Inu Yasha, then she took towards the woods.  
"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE, THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" With a sudden burst of energy Sessho- Maru lunged with his claws. Kyoko turned and watched in horror as Sessho- Maru's hand protruded from Inu Yasha's back.  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyoko rushed to his side, tears threatening to fall.   
"INU YASHA DON'T DIE!!!"  
"feh, cough stupid human-" Inu Yasha passed out.  
"YOU WILL PAY!!" Kyoko's aura began to flare and glow bright blinding yellow.  
"I can save him you know." Sessho- Maru said calmly. Suddenly the bright light dispersed.  
"N- nani?"  
"Yes, I can heal him fully, but you have to come with me!"   
Kyoko's eyes grew wide as Sessho- Maru snickered. She glanced down at Inu Yasha, there was a pool of blood all they way around him and an enormous hole in his back.  
"heal him."  
"Ah yes, the right decision." With a wave of his hand the hole in Inu Yasha's back began to close slowly, and the blood began to be sucked back into his body. Inu Yasha moaned and opened his eyes.  
"Inu Yasha!!!" Kyoko threw her self into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
"I thought you were dead!"   
"Now, now, remember our bargain! Come!!" Kyoko looked into Inu Yasha's stunned eyes, a single tear fell down her cheek. She stood up slowly and walked towards Sessho- Maru.  
"Kyoko!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
"Good bye Inu Yasha." With that Sessho- Maru grabbed Kyoko and took off in flight. Inu Yasha was about to take off after them when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"No, Inu Yasha, you are not fully healed, you must wait and fight him another day," Inu Yasha shook with rage and growled. *Damn it I hate it when he's right, hang on Kyoko, I'll come for you*  
*****  
Sessho- Maru landed outside the cave that was his hide out. He put Kyoko down and grabbed a firm hold of her arm.  
"Ouch that hurts!!!"  
"Heh heh heh." Sessho- Maru dragged her into the cave, with his free hand he pinched her cheeks and forced her mouth open. He stuck his tongue inside her mouth and swirled it around. He pulled away and sneered.  
"Now lets see if we can awaken those powers of yours heh heh heh." Sessho- Maru slipped her gi off her and looked at her body, she just turned her face away in anger.  
"Many battle scars, that's too bad. but it doesn't matter, heh heh heh." Suddenly she jumped and kicked Sessho- Maru directly in the face, causing him to let go of her. Unfortunately the kick would have knocked out any normal human, but Sessho- Maru stood strong. Kyoko lost her balance landing and fell to the hard floor. She looked up and Sessho- Maru had a perfect foot shaped bruise across his face.  
"You. will. pay. for that!" He reached up with his claws and brought them down to strike. Kyoko felt her power explode inside of her. *NOO!*  
Just as she felt the claws rake across her chest the light flared and she heard Sessho- Maru laughing as she lost control. The enraged Kyoko charged Sessho- Maru, who was expecting this and grabbed her arm and spun her in towards him. He stuck his claws firmly in his back and bit her lip fiercely. She tried to pull away, but he only dug his claws in deeper, almost touching her bone, his poison eating away at her flesh. Then he began to suck the blood. Suddenly there was another explosion of light. Kyoko bit Sessho- Maru's lip and began to suck as well. Then the light died and Kyoko fell slumped on the floor, but now, there appeared on her forehead a purple crescent moon, her ears were pointed and he hair seemed to glow. She opened her eyes partly. Sessho- Maru only laughed.  
"heh heh heh, the transformation is almost complete now." Kyoko staggered to her feet. Sessho- Maru watched and sneered. Kyoko slowly lifted her hand, with newly grown claws.  
"What are you going to do? Kill me? Hahahahahahaha!" Kyoko dug deep within her and with the last of her strength she charged Sessho- Maru, who was too busy laughing and did not see the attack coming. She dug her claws into his skin, all the way through his back. Sessho- Maru gasped for air as he fell from her claws. Kyoko panted heavily and collapsed along side the bleeding demon.  
*****  
Kyoko moaned and tried to sit up, but she found she couldn't move. She down at herself, the gashes on her chest were still bleeding, and the gash on her back was drenching the futon she was laying on with her blood.  
"Finally awake huh? Heh heh heh." Kyoko looked up and saw that Sessho- Maru had a bandage wrapped around his chest where Kyoko had stuck her claws. He was also totally naked. She turned her head away and shut her eyes tight.  
"What? Never seen a MAN before? Heh heh heh!" Kyoko felt him climb on top of her. She squeezed her eyes even tighter. Suddenly her chi flared.  
"Ahhhh! It burns!!" The aura dispersed and he climbed on top of her again and the aura flared yet again forcing him off.  
"Hrumph, still rebellious huh? Well we can fix that." Suddenly Kyoko felt she could move again. She sat up and looked around. Sessho- Maru was nursing his hand that was badly burned. He scowled at her in disgust. There was a look in his eyes, of anger and lust. Kyoko tried to look away. She could smell him, it was a horrible stench, of blood and death from the things he had killed. The worst part was she could smell Inu Yasha's blood still on him.  
"I will be back to deal with you later." With that he stood and adorned his armor and left the cave. Kyoko looked around desperately for her clothes. She found her gi lying in a corner and she stood up to get it, but had to sit down. Her chi was exhausted from burning Sessho- Maru and she had not recovered from her transformation. Her back was bleeding badly and her eyes were beginning to blur from blood loss. She found the roll of bandages that Sessho- Maru had used and managed to drag her self over to them. She gently wrapped the bandages around her, but it was hard because she couldn't see her back of course. She bandaged a few other scratches and managed to retrieve her gi. She pulled on the pants, but left the jacket off so she could heal. She stood shakily and walked to the mouth of the cave, as soon as she took one step outside an electrical current whizzed through her body, shocking her to the core. She crippled over in pain and she could hear laughing in the distance.  
"Heh heh heh, you think I would let you off that easy?? That barrier is made special for you, should you try to leave it will shock you, so wise up and stay where you are." Kyoko sighed, *Figures he would do something like this.* She stumbled over to the futon she had woken up on and laid down to try to get some rest.  
*****  
"HURRY UP YOU HAG!!"  
"Be patient Inu Yasha, your injuries were very bad, Sessho- Maru only healed you enough to barely save your life, you are certainly in no condition to fight anyone, especially him." Inu Yasha just grumbled as the old woman administered herbs to his abdomen.  
"There, you have to let it heal you, Sessho- Maru's poison is hindering your healing capability, so you should take it easy until tomorrow."  
"TOMORROW! THEN IT WILL HAVE BEEN TWO WHOLE DAYS SINCE HE TOOK HER!"  
"Calm your self Inu Yasha, Kyoko- sama can take care of her self, she will probably be able to hold him off until you get there,"  
Inu Yasha looked up to see the monk enter the room.  
"feh, that little weakling? Sessho- Maru is a full demon and could squash her like a bug."  
"Lord Miroku, come and I will bandage your wounds as well."  
"Hai, Kaede- baba." Miroku came and sat down next to Inu Yasha and took off his shirt, the old woman began to administer a paste of sorts to the four large gashed across Miroku's chest.  
"Inu Yasha you sure have an interesting way of showing your concern, I am surprised Kyoko- sama has not become fed up with you."  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
"Inu Yasha this is not the time, you have to save your strength so you can save Kyoko- chan."  
"feh."  
*****  



	7. Rescue, because He Wanted To

** Inu Yasha: A Feudal Adventure**  
Chapter 6: Rescue, because He Wanted To  
By Angel of Anime  
*****  
Disclaimer: Inu Yasha's not mine, he's Rumiko Takahashi's, but soon her will be and then she shall be sorry MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _hack wheeze cough_, siiigh never mind, just read on.  
*****  
SMACK,THUD  
"Eventually you will have to give in, soon you will be too weak to fight me human, like every other wild animal, you will be tamed." Sessho- Maru picked Kyoko up by the neck and threw her into the wall. Kyoko tried to get back up, but she was exhausted. She had lost a lot of blood from the numerous times Sessho- Maru had scratched her and her face was badly bruised from his attacks. Sessho- Maru walked over to Kyoko's prone form and lifted her up again in preparation to throw her to the ground.  
"**LEAVE HER ALONE SESSHO- MARU!!!!**" Sessho- Maru turned to see a very angry Inu Yasha emerge from the bushes, followed by Miroku the monk.  
"I- Inu- Inu Yasha..."  
"SHUT UP WENCH!" Sessho- Maru threw Kyoko to the ground where she lay unmoving.  
"Well, well if it isn't my little brother come to save the damsel in distress..." Sessho- Maru picked Kyoko up again and held her up by her hair to show Inu Yasha.  
"but I fear she is no longer as you remember her."  
Inu Yasha noted the changes on Kyoko face, her glowing hair and her new claws. She was only wearing her gi pants, and her torso was badly bruised and there were four deep gashes across her chest that were bleeding profusely.  
"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER**!?!!?"  
"I am simply breaking her, she wouldn't let me mate, but eventually she will lose her rebellious spirit and learn her place. Heh heh heh" Inu Yasha's eyes became small with anger and he began to growl from deep within his throat.  
"She wont be such a good mate if you KILL her!"  
"I have no intention of doing such a thing, she is strong for a human, she'll live, but just barely."  
"COME AND FIGHT ME SESSHO- MARU!"  
"Fine, have it your way," Sessho- Maru dropped Kyoko again and strolled out of the cave to meet Inu Yasha.  
"...But I am afraid, dear brother, that this fight shall be your last."  
*****  
Kyoko watched as the two brothers fought fiercely. Each dealt a few blows to the other, nothing serious. Both were completely absorbed within the fight. Miroku had managed to make his way around to where Kyoko had pressed her self against the barrier.  
"Kyoko- sama, dijobu?"   
"I am ok Miroku, there's a barrier here..."  
"I see..."  
"Miroku this is no time for leering."  
"Gomen Nasi Kyoko- sama." Kyoko managed to pull her gi top on without hurting her wound too much.   
Suddenly Inu Yasha saw an opening, he lashed out with the tetsusaiga and it cut deeply into Sessho- Maru's side. Sessho- Maru stood shocked as blood seeped through his elegant kimono. Sessho- Maru lashed out, but Inu Yasha was ready and jumped to the side to barely avoid the attack and swung his blade, but Sessho- Maru moved just in the nick of time. Inu Yasha watched as he wiped a trickle of blood from the new stripe across his cheek.  
"How dare you mar your older brother's face!" Sessho- Maru moved like lightning, three scratches appeared Inu Yasha's cheek. Inu Yasha charged and barely missed his him. Sessho- Maru swiped at Inu Yasha's chest just grazing it.   
"Heh heh heh, you have gotten better brother, but I still hold all the cards." Sessho- Maru lifted his hand and Inu Yasha turned to see Kyoko, still leaning against the barrier scream out in pain as the electricity flew throughout her body.  
"KYOKO!"  
It was all her body could take and she collapsed on the cave floor.  
"Now, I guess I WOULD be willing to trade, seeing as she's not ready to mate, yet... How about I let the barrier down and you give me that sword. What'll it be, Inu Yasha, the girl or the sword?" Inu Yasha glanced down at the steel-cleaving fang, then over at the unconscious Kyoko. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miroku nodding. *What is he planning? I guess... I have to trust him this time.*  
"Fine! But let the barrier down first!"   
"As you wish..." Sessho- Maru lifted his hand and there was a flash of light. Miroku reached in the cave to make sure it was truly gone. Inu Yasha stuck the fang into the soft earth then ran to Miroku and Kyoko.   
Miroku had pulled Kyoko out of the cave and was inspecting her injuries.  
"I hope you know what you're doing monk!" Inu Yasha whispered.   
"Trust me... the sword will repel him if what you have told me is true," Sessho- Maru reached for the sword, but as soon as he touched it an aura formed over the hilt and burnt his fingers. Sessho- Maru pulled back, cradling his hand.   
"WHAT MAGIC IS THIS!!"  
"The fang was made, _cough_ to protect humans, you have never wanted to protect a human, therefor, _cough, cough_ you can't use it."  
"Kyoko- sama save your energy!"  
"YOU TRICKED ME!!" Sessho- Maru was fuming.  
"No not at all, I gave you the sword! It's not our fault you can't use it!!"  
"FINE! You may have defeated me this time, but I will be back to claim what is mine!!" And with that Sessho- Maru leaped into the air, leaving behind a patch of blood where he was just standing. Completely exhausted Kyoko passed out again.  
*****  
"ungh..."  
"Kyoko, don't move..."  
"Inu- Inu Yasha?"  
"It's ok, you're safe now..." Kyoko fidgeted in Inu Yasha's arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, then passed out again...  
*****  
"sama..."  
"oko- sama"  
"Kyoko- sama, wake up!" Miroku gently shook Kyoko and she opened her eyes slightly.   
"Welcome back Kyoko- sama, Inu Yasha, she is alive, but she will be very weak for some time, she came very, very close to dieing..." Inu Yasha looked at Kyoko, her breath was short and raspy. She looked up at him, her eyes were no longer their deep blue, but golden, and the whites were red with fatigue. He pulled her head onto his lap gently. Miroku slowly slinked away. Inu Yasha brushed her hair away from her face. It had grown much longer, and it was defiantly more golden, it was not as soft and light any more, It was coarse *Like demon hair...* He traced the crescent moon on her forehead with his claw. Now she had two stripes on each of her cheeks. *She looks like a full demon on the outside, but I can smell the human blood in her, she might not take this so well...* He gently caressed her cheeks. *Why did you do that you stupid human...* Inu Yasha sat there, starring at her limp form as she slowly closed her eyes again. He gathered her up in his arms and held her close to his chest. Slowly Kyoko's breath became more regulated.  
_COUGH_ "K- Kyoko!"  
"In- Inu Yasha?"  
"YOU STUPID HUMAN!"  
"...Inu Yasha... are you hurt?"  
"What?"  
"I know Sessho- Maru didn't heal you completely, and you were just fighting with him, did he hurt you?"  
"STUPID! YOU ALMOST DIED AND YOUR'RE ASKIND HOW I AM?!?!?"  
"heh heh, I'm ok _cough_ Inu Yasha... just tired..." Inu Yasha gently laid her on the ground, and turned to show her his back.   
"Inu Yasha, what's gotten into you??"  
"SHUT UP MONK!" Miroku popped around to face Inu Yasha  
"Heh heh heh, so you do have a human heart after all." Inu Yasha turned away from him quickly and Kyoko looked up, there were tears in his eyes. *He... was worried about me...* (Sorry, I know all these little scenes are out of order, but it was the only way I could fit them in...)  
Inu Yasha glanced at Kyoko, she was smiling slightly, but it was pained.  
"What now?!?"   
"Oh it's nothing..." Inu Yasha sniffed the air, *Fresh blood!* he looked at his hand, it was smeared with blood.  
"Kyoko- sama, are you in pain??"  
"No I'm fine Miroku..."   
"NO YOU"RE NOT! Kyoko! Flip over!"  
"Inu Yasha don't be a worry wart, its nothing!"  
"DO IT!!"  
"NO! I AM FINE, STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME! Huf huf,"  
"Kyoko- sama... rest."  
"You almost died because of me, I can handle myself, I was able to keep Sessho- Maru away, I don't need your help!!... ...I know... that you don't like me, that you're just doing this because Kaede told you to..." Inu Yasha's eyes were wide; he opened his mouth to yell, but thought better of it and stomped off into the woods.  
"...You really shouldn't have done that Kyoko- sama..."  
"I am sorry Miroku, I just..."  
"You are a smart, strong person Kyoko- sama, but it seems you can be blind as well..."  
"What do you mean by that??"  
"Do you really think Inu Yasha would do all he has because some old lady told him to?"   
"..."  
"Well he wouldn't, but he doesn't want to admit that..." Kyoko flinched at his words.   
"Leave me Miroku- san, I need to get some rest..." Kyoko then rolled over and closed her eyes. Miroku got up slowly and followed Inu Yasha into the woods.  
*****  
"Inu Yasha wait up!"  
"GO AWAY MONK!"  
"Inu Yasha, Kyoko- sama did not mean what she said,"  
"Of course she did!! She doesn't want me to protect her anymore, its not like I CARE!"  
" ...but I can see that you do,"  
"feh, what the hell do you know monk,"  
"I know that you weren't just protecting her because Kaede told you to..."  
"..."  
"Kyoko- sama cares for you too, why else would she-"  
"SHUT UP!" Miroku had to take a step back from the enraged demon.  
"I couldn't protect her well enough, she hates me! And I hate her!!!!"  
"We both know that's a lie, Inu Yasha... If it was me that was dieing she would not have gone... she didn't even wait to think before she agreed,"  
Inu Yasha looked at the monk, something told him that he was not lying...  
Inu Yasha took off, back towards Kyoko.  
*****  
While Inu Yasha and Miroku had been talking in the woods, Kyoko lay in the clearing, thinking about the monk's words.  
*I guess he isn't the type to follow commands so diligently... but then again, maybe he's all talk and no bark...*  
"Hey lookie here, a female!"  
"Not half bad looking either, for a human..."  
"Hey is she a human?"  
"Course she is! Can't you smell it?"  
"Yeah, but look at her! She looks like a demon..." Kyoko lifted her head to see three wolf demons talking among themselves.   
"Hey, I think I have heard rumors about this one, the human girl who looks like a demon, they say she's a reincarnation of a great demoness from long ago, and that the Sessho- Maru has taken her as a mate..."  
"I don't smell him on her, he hasn't mated with her yet..."  
"Hey if the great Sessho- Maru wants her, she must be a pretty good catch..."  
"She would be a good addition to the pack..."  
"Lord Kyoga is still looking for a mate,"  
"Why give her to him??"  
"You know that Kyoga would throw us out of the pack if we did that without his consent."  
"True, true, but if we bring her to him, it'll make us look good in his eyes..."  
"It's settled then, we shall take her to the pack..."   
Kyoko was listening in on the wolves' conversation. *There is no way in hell I am gonna let them take me.* Kyoko tried to stand, but the wound in her back was bleeding again, and it made it hard for her to move.  
"Look, she's wounded, pretty badly too!"  
"She's gonna try to fight us! Heh heh heh"  
"Cummon lets take her, but be careful not to hurt her anymore."  
The three wolves rushed Kyoko, she blocked a grab from the first one and punched him squarely in the snout, the second tried to grab her from behind, but she elbowed him in the chest. She was out of breath by then and fell to the ground. The third rushed in and she ducked in anticipation of the blow, but it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha standing in front of her, the Steel- Cleaving Fang ready to strike. The third wolf was on the ground in two pieces. The first wolf stood up and came at Kyoko from behind, but Inu Yasha swung the fang once more. Suddenly the headless body falls on top of Kyoko.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
Inu Yasha kicked the carcass away as the second wolf rushed into the bushes. Inu Yasha sheathed the blade and glanced down at Kyoko.   
*Woah, he don look too happy...* Inu Yasha just marched over to a tree and leaned against it. Miroku watched as Kyoko picked her self up and walked over to Inu Yasha with as much grace as she could muster. Eventually she sat/ collapsed with her legs tucked under her before Inu Yasha.  
"Di- Dijobu?"  
"Just peachy," Inu Yasha said smugly. Kyoko looks away, saddened...  
"I... I'm sorry." She said after a while.  
"I didn't mean what I said, it's just... I didn't want to see you get hurt again, ...because of me..." Inu Yasha stopped pouting and looked down at the girl. She was still very weak, and she looked so small and fragile sitting there. She was looking away from him, but he could see sadness in her eyes.  
"I do... want you to protect me, but only because you WANT to, not because Kaede told you too..." Kyoko looked up at Inu Yasha, her new golden eyes glittered with unshed tears. He just sighed and sat down directly across from her.  
"I... I wasn't just doing... for Kaede..." He said this very softly, looking down into his lap, so Kyoko could just barely hear it. She looked into his eyes, and she could tell he was sincere. She smiled faintly.   
"Arigato... Inu Yasha,"   
"Huh? For what?"   
"Nothing..."  
She smiled again and stood up, wavering a little. Inu Yasha stood up and put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. Then Miroku walked out from the bushes.  
"Well, shall we press on?" Kyoko said as cheerily as she could.  
"Let us first find a place to rest for the night, you are still not healed, Kyoko- sama."  
*****  
The trio found a small clearing shaded by trees in which to spend the night. Kyoko was the first to fall asleep, wrapped in Inu Yasha's big coat. Inu Yasha was sitting cross-legged leaning against a tree next to Kyoko. He watched as Miroku fell asleep a little distance away from them and began to snore. Inu Yasha watched Kyoko sleep for a while, then his eyelids began to feel heavy. He stretched out next to Kyoko and closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.  
*****  
"That's them master, the woman and the half demon I told you about!"  
"...and you say she has not mated?"  
"No she still smells like a virgin..."  
"Very good, but now is not the time to attack, but that time shall come soon, and then, we shall strike!"   
*****  



	8. Shippo, The Adolecent Fox Demon

**Inu Yasha: A Feudal Adventure**  
Chapter 7: Shippo, The Adolecent Fox Demon  
By Angel Of AnimeXOXO  
*****  
Disclaimer: *sniffle* Inu Yasha's not mine, but he does belong to the best mangaka on the planet, the brilliant, the talented, the stupendous Rumiko Takahashi!!!! YAY! At least he's in good hands. =)  
*****  
A sunbeam came to rest just over Kyoko's eyes, she tried to shut them tighter to block the light, but it was no use, morning had come. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was early morning and the sun had just risen. She looked over at Inu Yasha who was sleeping nestled up next to her, *Musta been a cold night or something...* Kyoko got up cautiously, trying not to wake up the sleeping hanyou. She stood and stretched for a bit, still half asleep. She spied the large bag they had brought from the village and went rooting around in it...  
"Now where is that brush... Ah! Here it is!" Kyoko began to brush her hair with the crude brush, she had made it out of leftover Fire Rat hair (unspun its like horse hair or pig hair, whatever they make brushes out of). She found that it was harder than usual to brush her hair. She brought some up to her face to inspect it. It was no longer its normal golden- brown, but it was purely golden, and it seemed to glow. Kyoko was just about to scream when she remembered her sleeping friends. She just sighed, *Well, I figured this would happen, I wonder what else changed...* She looked at her claws, which were just like very long nails, but they were very sharp. *Maybe if I paint them they won't look so weird...* She just continued brushing her hair until she was satisfied that it was completely detangled. She looked over at her sleeping friends... *Guess I should wake em up...*   
She walked back over to where Inu Yasha was sleeping.   
"Hey, Inu Yasha? Wake up!"  
The dog demon just groaned and turned over in his sleep. He kicked out his leg, catching Kyoko's causing her to fall on top of him. Slowly Inu Yasha opened his eyes to find Kyoko's face two inches away from his. The both blinked once.  
"AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!"  
"Sorry I was trying to wake you up and you tripped me in your sleep!!"   
"My my, what do we have here? Seems you two certainly made up didn't you?"  
"Miroku this is soooo not what it looks like!"  
"Yeah sure whatever, I thought you were above that Kyoko- sama."   
Inu Yasha sat up, causing Kyoko to fall to the ground. He stomped over to Miroku and grabbed him by the collar.  
"She's above what?? She's too good for me? Is that what you're saying!!!!"  
"Well frankly, yes she is!"  
"YOU LITTLE!"  
"ungh..."  
Inu Yasha dropped the monk and they both turned to see Kyoko curled up in fetal position.   
"Kyoko- sama are you-"  
Inu Yasha shoved the monk out of the way and he went flying into a tree as Inu Yasha kneeled next to Kyoko.   
"Kyoko! What hurts??"   
"Oh, it's nothing, my wound just reopened that's all." She smiled weakly and tried to stand, but had to sit down again. Inu Yasha looked at the patch of grass Kyoko was just laying on, it was stained with blood. Inu Yasha helped Kyoko take off her gi top then laid her belly- down on the grass. Miroku came over and took a look at the gouge in her back.  
"This was Sessho- Maru, looks like poison claws... I will clean and bandage the wound," Miroku got up to go fish out some herbs from the giant bag. Inu Yasha knelt next to Kyoko's head as Miroku administered the herbs; she flinched a little.  
"Dijobu Kyoko- sama?"  
"I'm fine, I have gotten used to the herbs... the author doesn't seem to like me much hehe." Inu Yasha only frowned as she tried to smile.   
"There, that's all we can do right now, I'll change the bandage in a few hours..."  
"Miroku- san?"  
"Yes Kyoko- sama?"  
"Please remove your hand from my butt,"  
"Gomen Kyoko- sama,"  
*****  
The trio walked slowly through the undergrowth; Kyoko leaned on Inu Yasha for support and sort of stumbled along. They stopped to let Kyoko rest a while in a small clearing (There are lots of small clearings in the forest ok?!) Kyoko sat down a little out of breath as Miroku and Inu Yasha waited for her.  
"feh, weak human..." Kyoko seemed to flinch at his words, but just sighed.  
"I am sorry you guys..."  
"Whatever for Kyoko- sama?"  
"I am sorry that I am the weak link in the chain..."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"It is because of me that we are making such slow progress and I am truly sorry..."  
"Well it is certainly not your fault..."  
"I do not like being so weak... I will try not to get into so much trouble next time, I swear..." Kyoko stood shakily and began to walk further on into the trees.  
Miroku turned to face Inu Yasha who was simply watching Kyoko walk away.  
"She seems to believe that this is her fault, and not that of Sessho- Maru's, she feels weak and useless, perhaps it would be better if you stopped calling her weak for a while..."  
"feh, whatever monk,"  
*Inu Yasha, your words sting her more than she wants to let on... if you would only realize it...*  
*****  
After a few days of traveling slowly, Kyoko had gained her full strength back and the pace increased. They were heading to the mountains, in search of the Sword of Judgment, the first of the three sacred treasures in Japan. They reached the foot of the mountains after a day of walking and began to climb. It was steep and rocky and their progress was slow... eventually they reached the mid way point and sat down for a rest.  
"Well it certainly is an invigorating climb isn't it?"  
"feh,"  
"huf huf, how can you two, huf huf, have so much energy?!?" Miroku practically collapsed from exhaustion.  
"Get up priest, we will be moving on shortly."   
"WHOOO DARESSS ENTEREEEE MYY DOMAINNNNNN!"  
"SHOW YOUR SELF DEMON!"  
Before the trio appeared a male demon. He was tall and his eyes were blood red, he hovered slightly as he peered down at the trio. In his right hand was the Sword of Judgment, but it looked old and rusted. His eyes roamed over the trio and they eyes come to rest on Kyoko.  
"Ah, I see you have come to take the sword, you young maiden shall be the first to die!"   
The demon lungeed at Kyoko with his sword held ready. Inu Yasha jumped up and grabbed Kyoko in time to carry her out of harm's way. The demon went crashing into the rock wall that had been behind Kyoko, leaving a great crater in the side of the mountain. He stood and Inu Yasha drew his sword. Miroku pulled Kyoko away as the two went at it, lunge, parry, strike, their swords clanged as they collided. The demon jumped back from Inu Yasha and dived again, Inu Yasha flew out of the way, and the demon landed next to where Kyoko and Miroku were sitting. He grinned and grabbed her by the wrist and hoisted her up, her feet dangling a few feet above the ground.   
"heh heh, I have you now..."  
"It would be wise of you to let me down..."  
"You are in now position to make demands pretty one, heh heh heh." The demon raked his claws across her cheek as her eyes narrowed. Kyoko's aura flared, Inu Yasha and Miroku watched as Kyoko's eyes became blood red and silted like a cats, her claws grow longer and sharper and her teeth grow into fangs. She jumps back from the demon and twists her arm free, but the demon's arm comes along with her.  
"You... you are no ordinary human..."  
Kyoko lunged with her claws and sliced the demon across the chest. Stunned and surprised the demon took a step back. Kyoko lunges again, but the demon lifted his sword and brought it down on her shoulder, but before it could draw blood Kyoko sliced him clean in half. The blade fell to the ground and the demon collapsed into two pieces.   
Kyoko stood there, blood dripping from her claws smiling evilly, baring her new fangs. She reached down and picked up the blade.  
"heh heh heh, finally..."  
"KYOKO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
Kyoko turned her head to see Inu Yasha stand up and rush towards her.  
"Do you challenge me half breed? Heh heh heh..." She pointed the blade at him, ready to strike, but Inu Yasha grabed hold of the blade and wrenched it from her hands, sending it clattering to the ground.  
"How dare you, you flea bitten half breed!!"  
"KYOKO WAKE UP!" Inu Yasha slaped Kyoko clean across the face, she stood shocked for a moment then turned to look Inu Yasha full in the eyes.  
"You will pay for that!"  
She jumped at him, but he maneuvered out of the way, she sailed on past him and he grabed her wrist so she wouldn't fall off the mountain. She stood shocked for a moment then turned to him.  
"Why didn't you let me fall half breed!!"  
"...because you are still Kyoko, no matter what state of mind you are in..." Inu Yasha looked her dead in the eyes and she stoped dead in her tracks. She matches his gaze then suddenly there is a flash of light and Kyoko's eyes return to normal.  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"Is that you, Kyoko?"  
"Yes... thank you Inu Yasha,"  
Inu Yasha looked relieved as Kyoko only smiled at him. He let go of her wrist and she walked over and picked up the blade. As soon as she touched it there was a blue flash and she was no longer holding a rusted stick, but a blade of the finest beauty. There were emeralds set in the hilt and it was sharp and deadly, but well balanced and light enough for Kyoko to wield.  
"Oh my gosh! What happened??"  
"You purified it M'lady,"  
"Huh, who said that??"   
"Ouch! SLAP" Kyoko peered into Inu Yasha's hand to see a squashed flea.  
"Why Myoga, you blood sucker, where the hell did you come from?"  
"Myoga...?"  
"Yes M'lady I am a retainer of Lord Inu Yasha,"  
"Lord..."  
"Lord Inu Yasha is the second prince of the Western Lands,"  
"Really? That's so COOL, wait does that mean Sessho- Maru will inherit the Western Lands??"  
"No, he will not, my lord meant the lands to go to Inu Yasha, for he did not trust Shessho- Maru, but my lord died earlier then he thought, and Inu Yasha was too young to take the thrown and it was over taken by an evil demon, now the Western Lands lie in ruin..." Kyoko looked at Inu Yasha who was scowling and gnawing his lip.  
"I have returned Lord Inu Yasha, in hopes that you will finally reclaim the throne..."  
"I will not..."  
"Huh, why not Inu Yasha, being king would be like way cool!"  
"If I did manage to overtake the current ruler, I am only a half demon, and many youkai would challenge me..."  
"My Lord came here in search of the three treasures, for it is said that if the three treasures are reunited then they will form the powerful Shikon Jewel, a jewel with enough power to turn my Lord into a full demon,"  
"Ahhh I see, I was wondering when the Shikon no Tama was going to come into the story line..."   
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing, well now that we have one treasure, what's the next one??"  
"I suppose that would be the Shield of Youth," (waaa corny I know, just bare with me!!!)  
"Shield of Youth?"  
"Yes, it brought life and youth to those who were pure enough to wield it, but it has been defiled, now it only takes life."  
"Ah I see... well onwards!!"   
Thus the trio and their new companion descend the mountain and begin to head towards the Sea.   
*****  
The group walked through the forest again, Myoga riding on Kyoko's shoulder as the two chatted. Miroku strolled with Inu Yasha, who was not in the best of moods...  
"Hrmm, Inu Yasha have you ever heard the term 'if looks could kill'?"  
"...why?"  
"Oh no reason,"  
"Ah yes, when he was little his feet seemed to grow first and he was tripping over them all the time, I remember once when he was running and fell face first into the mud, ah he was a sorry sight, his long white hair full of muck, took eight servants to get him completely clean again, then he goes and does it the very next day! Ahahahahahaha."  
"Hehehehehehehe"  
"uh..."  
"Don't say a word monk!" Inu Yasha's face was as red as a cherry,  
"Oh and then there was this time that he..."   
"Inu Yasha! I sense a demon about to attack!"  
"Got it!"   
The group braced for impact when they saw a small spiral of fire in the sky. Suddenly from out of the spiral appeared a large pink balloon with four little legs.  
"Iiiiiii wiiiiiile kiiiiiiiiile you!" The pink balloon tried to bite Inu Yasha's head and the whole group mearly sweatdroped. Inu Yasha smacked the balloon and it fell from the sky and landed as an adolescent fox demon. The fox demon rubed his cheek gingerly and glared at Inu Yasha.   
"Stupid half breed!"  
Inu Yasha ran up to the demon and bonked it on the head causing a few baseball-sized lumps to appear.   
"Aww, Inu Yasha don't hit him..."  
"feh,"   
Eventually the fox demon stands upright and looks at the group. They all just stared for a moment.   
"Well?"  
"Uh, we were waiting for you to say something,"  
"Well, I was waiting for you to say something!" Group sweatdrops again.  
"Well, I am Wanatabe Kyoko, this is the monk Miroku, the flee is Myoga and this one right here is the dog demon Inu Yasha, who may I ask, are you??"  
"I am Shippo, the fox demon,"  
"Ohmigosh! Shippo! Wow,"  
"You have heard of me???"  
"Of course, but I only knew of you as a little pup, you certainly have grown up haven't you? Well I guess that would make sense, Rumiko came here a while ago after all..."  
"What are you babbling about??"  
"Nothing, nothing, I was just surprised to see you are so grown up." Kyoko smiled sweetly at the very confused looking fox demon.  
"...But may I ask, why were you uh... trying to kill Inu Yasha?"  
"You carry the Sword of Judgment do you not?"  
"...Uh yes, why?"  
"I need that sword, so you can either just hand it over now or I will take it from you!"  
"Sorry I can't do that, we need it right now." Shippo glanced at the scabbard hung by Kyoko's side.   
"I see you carry it, I figured the dog had it... give it to me,"  
"No!"  
"Fine I'll take it!" Shippo lunged at the sword and Kyoko spun and avoided him easily and he went crashing to the ground. He gets up and tries again, but this time Inu Yasha stepped in front of Kyoko and banged the fox on the head as he came flying.   
"Grrr curses..."  
"Uh, why do you need it exactly? To avenge your parents?"  
"Of course not! I am on a quest to prove my man hood to my father, I need to bring that sword back to our village!"  
"Ah, I see, well I guess you will be a real man when you can take it from me, hehehe, but it looks like you're still a little too slow."  
"Vixens should not speak down to men."  
"heh heh heh, well some man you are, can't take the sword from a weak FEMALE human! You are not worthy to finish your quest!"  
"What part of her is HUMAN!"  
"_sniffle_, how can you say that, _tear_ I am too a human! _sniffle_"  
"Nani??"  
"USE YOUR NOSE FOX!"  
The fox sniffed the air and realization seemed to hit him like a brick. Another welt grows on the fox's head next to the two Inu Yasha caused. The whole group sweatdroped yet again.  
"So you are the one, I see the rumors are true, but I can smell that you are still a virgin..."  
" ...Why the hell is my sex life the talk of the world??"  
"It was said that you were Sessho- Maru's mate... I see that is not so,"  
"No its not, he was not good enough so I ate him..." The whole group fell down anime style except for Shippo who backs up in terror.  
"NANI!!! You, ate the great Sessho- Maru!!!"   
"No, just this fanfic was getting too serious!"  
"You lie you are not that powerful, vixen."  
"Siiiigh, didn't hear a word I said... fine whatever, so what are you going to do? You still can't take the sword!"  
"SAYS WHO!!" Shippo rushed her again and she only sighs as he comes closer and closer, Inu Yasha steps between the fox and Kyoko at the last moment and smashes him on the head yet again, causing him to black out.   
"Ok lets go,"  
"What? We can't just leave him here!"  
"The YOU carry him!"  
"Fine! Maybe I will!" Thus the group walked through the forest, Kyoko carrying the unconscious fox demon on her back, refusing help from both the monk and the youkai.  
*****  



	9. If Sessho Maru Didn't Exist

**A Fangirl's Dream Chapter 9**  
By Angel of Anime  
Chapter 8: If Sessho- Maru Didn't Exist...

*****  
Disclaimer: yeah yeah, Inu- kun's not mine, don't sue me blah blah, Now onto the story!!  
*****

"Owowowowow my head huuuuuuurts!"  
"Shhh, calm down, here, does that help?" Kyoko placed a damp rag over the young fox's forehead.  
"Where the heck am I??"  
"Oh, well Inu Yasha clobbered you, and I didn't want to just leave you there so we took you along with us, oh and sorry about before, I just wanted to see how gullible you were." Kyoko stuck out her tongue playfully, then removed the washcloth and dipped it in some cool water and replaced it on the fox's head.  
"So... you didn't eat Sessho- Maru?"  
"Heavens no! I barely escaped him with my life hehe, well what's left of it, that's why I look like this..."   
"Oh..."   
"So how's your head?"  
"It feels much better thank you,"  
"That's good, are you hungry? I just made some noodles!"  
"What are noodles?"  
"Come see!"  
Kyoko helped the fox stand then they went to join the others at the campfire. Miroku and Inu Yasha were busy slurping down noodles as fast as they could. Kyoko only sweatdroped.   
"uhhhh, here, have a bowl, just slurp them like those two gluttons hehe." Kyoko handed the confused looking fox a bowl of noodles and a pair of chopsticks then went to sit down with her own next to Inu Yasha.  
"These 'noodles' are very good Kyoko- sama,"  
"Thank you Miroku, they are almost an everyday food item in my time. Wait until I make you guys sukyuaki!"   
"umf dood (_its good_)."  
"Thank you Inu Yasha, but please don't talk with your mouth full."  
Shippo watched the antics of his new companions in wonder... *A strange bunch, wonder what I am getting my self into...*  
Kyoko began to politely slurp her noodles as Inu Yasha and Miroku quickly refilled their bowls from the pot and began to chow down again.  
Shippo sniffed the noodles then slurped a few *WOW! These are good!!* Shippo began to slurp them as fast as Inu Yasha and Miroku. All three finished their bowls at the same time. They looked into the pot,  
"There's only enough for one more bowl, it's mine!"  
"No it should be mine! You already had ten bowls, Inu Yasha!"  
"You had eleven you deranged monk!" Shippo sat back and watched as the two scowled at each other and sparks began to fly anime style. Kyoko quietly finished her bowl and set it down, placed her chopsticks neatly on top and waltzed over to the pot. She scooped up the last of the noodles in the ladle and popped them into Shippo's bowl while the other two were still having their stare down. As soon as the noodles hit the bowl the two snapped out of it and starred open mouthed at Kyoko.  
"Well you each had about ten bowls, that was only Shippo's first, its only fair,"  
"AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU WENCH!"  
"Kyoko- sama how could you!_tear_"  
"Calm your selves, I can always make more, enjoy Shippo, don't worry about them." Kyoko smiled at Shippo again who blushed faintly then began to gingerly slurp the noodles. Inu Yasha began to growl again.   
"feh!" 

*****

After they had all finished supper, Inu Yasha and Miroku had fought over licking the pot, of course Inu Yasha won, Kyoko began to rinse the cook wear with some river water they had stored in a hollowed out gourd. Shippo watched as Kyoko swirled the water in the enormous pot *That's gotta be heavy...* Then she walked to the edge of the woods and dumped it out and replaced everything in the sack.   
"Good night Kyoko- sama,"  
"Good night Miroku, Shippo." Shippo went back over to the blanket he had woken up on and sat down. He watched as Inu Yasha laid down his coat for Kyoko, who thanked him and said good night as she curled up on it. Inu Yasha sat next to her, watching the woods. Eventually he grew weary and stretched out next to Kyoko. Shippo felt his eyelids grow heavy and stretched out his blanket and drifted off to sleep.

*****

Shippo woke up to the sun in his eyes; he sat up sleepily and looked around the camp. The monk was still sound asleep, snoring loudly, but Kyoko was up rushing around with pots and pans as Inu Yasha worked on kindling a fire. He stood up and stretched then walked over to Kyoko and Inu Yasha.   
"Oh, Ohayo Shippo- kun, did you sleep well?"  
"Ohayo, yeah I slept ok..."  
"Why don't you ask me that huh?"  
"Because I know what your answer's gonna be! And its not like Miroku can help snoring!"  
"hrumph," Shippo smiled and sat down.   
"Grrrrr why won't this dang thing light!!!!"  
"Shhhh Inu Yasha, keep your voice down, Myoga and Miroku are still sleeping!"  
"Well why the hell can't we wake them up!"  
"They just need more sleep then we do, and we all need to be fully rested for a long days march,"  
"hrumph,"  
"Uh... here let me help..." Shippo gently touched the flint and there was a healthy fire going in an instant.  
"My, my, how helpful, ne Inu Yasha?"  
"I could have done that!"  
"You lie, dog boy,"  
"Don't call me that fox brat!!"  
"I am only a few years younger than you!"  
"Shhh calm down you two!"  
"Gomen Kyoko- san."  
"mumble mumble,"  
"I head that Inu Yasha,"  
Kyoko walked over and set a small clay plate over the fire. In it was some thick batter.   
"I am gonna make you guys pancakes, they're a major breakfast food in my time..." (ok, I don't know if they had all the stuff to make pancakes back then, I'm sorry, just go along with the story!)  
"What do you mean 'you time'?"  
"Oh, uh..."  
Shippo looked at Kyoko strangely as she stuttered and tried to explain.   
"She came from the future,"  
"Nani?"  
"Yes, I did, more or less."  
"How far in the future?"  
"About 600 years I suppose..."  
"Are there demons in that time too?"  
"No, this happened to me here, when I first arrived I was just a normal human..." Shippo detected a hint of sadness in Kyoko's voice. He saw that Inu Yasha had picked it up to because his cold expression softened slightly.   
"Ok, enough of that, who wants the first one??" Kyoko cheerily flipped the pancake onto Inu Yasha's plate then poured more batter into the clay plate and held it over the fire.   
"How the fuck am I supposed to eat this thing!!" Kyoko sighed and put down the clay plate, she walked over to Inu Yasha and cut up the pancake with her chopsticks then grabbed a piece with her chopsticks and popped it into her mouth and smiled. Inu Yasha just starred at her, then picked up a piece Kyoko cut and tasted it cautiously.   
"Is it good??" Kyoko's eyes seem to grow wide in anticipation of the answer. Inu Yasha swallowed the bite and sat there for a moment.  
"Yeah... really good," then he took another bite and another; soon he was shoveling the thing in his mouth like no tomorrow.   
"Good, I'm glad." Kyoko beamed and smiled at Inu Yasha, then picked up the clay plate again and set it over the fire. Soon it browned and Shippo watched in wonder as Kyoko flipped it up in the air to land directly on his plate. He cautiously took a bite, *hey, this IS good...* and soon he was chowing down like Inu Yasha. Kyoko poured more batter into the clay plate and sat down to cook it.  
Eventually Miroku woke up and came to join them and sat down to eat his pancake too, Inu Yasha had six and Shippo had three before Kyoko was able to make her self one. Then she sat down next to Inu Yasha and began to eat hers slowly as Inu Yasha was shoveling his sixth pancake into his mouth.   
When they were all done Kyoko cleared the plates and began to wash them as Inu Yasha snuffed out the last bit of the fire. Soon everything was packed up and they were ready to go.  
"Well Shippo- kun, if you want to come with us it's ok, since I doubt that you want to return to your village empty handed..."   
"Who the hell said he could come with us!!"  
"I did!"  
"Who died an' made you queen!"  
"What, you're gonna over rule me??"  
"Maybe I will!!"  
"Hrumph, I say he comes, at lease we have someone who can start a fire now!"  
"I agree with Kyoko- sama,"  
"You cowardly priest! And I can start a fire!!!!!!!!"  
"Whatever, now come along."  
"I am not your lap dog!"  
"Why, do I treat you like one??" Kyoko's eyes grew big and watery as she popped up and starred Inu Yasha directly in the eyes, her face only inches away from his.  
"Uh..."  
"Do I annoy you? Because I can just go off alone then, if that's what you want, I don't want to aggravate you."   
"grumble grumble... come on fox, lets go." Shippo stood confused, trying to figure out what had just transpired.   
"They are always like this, Inu Yasha can't say no to her, it's a good thing though." Shippo turned to see the monk.  
"O..."  
"Now keep up, or Inu Yasha will lose his temper again."  
Shippo watched Inu Yasha stalk off in the distance with Kyoko bouncing along beside him.

*****

The group walked for a few hours, Shippo and Kyoko chatting about this and that and Inu Yasha just stone faced. Suddenly Kyoko stopped and her face turned very serious.  
"Inu Yasha, a demon approaches..."  
Inu Yasha pulled Kyoko closer to him and they stood back to back with their swords drawn. A giant snake twenty feet tall slithered out from the bush.  
"shhhhhhhhhhh, giiiiiiiiiive me the swoooooooooord."   
"...now!" Inu Yasha and Kyoko jumped at the snake, Inu Yasha came at it directly and sliced its belly, it snapped out to try to bit Inu Yasha, but Kyoko had already found her way behind it and cut its head clean off. The head fell to the ground, then the demon corpse turned to dust and floated away on the wind. Kyoko landed again, back to back with Inu Yasha, both still in a fighting stance. Then they both straightened up and sheathed their blades, then continued on.   
"uh..."  
"They have finally begun to work together, they are certainly a force to be reckoned with aren't they."   
"Yes you are correct, Myoga, but I am not sure if they can yet stand up to Sessho- Maru..."   
"No, not yet, but in due time... come Shippo- kun, stop starring and hurry up or you will be left behind."

*****

The group found a place to camp for the night and had a dinner of noodles again. When Kyoko was cleaning up the pots she bent down and winced. Inu Yasha came up behind her and touched a spot on her back gingerly, which seemed to hurt her greatly.  
"It seems it is time again..." Said Miroku thoughtfully  
"I suppose so..." winced Kyoko  
"I'll get the bandages."  
Miroku rooted around in the large sack for a while until he came out with some clean bandages. Then Inu Yasha scooped up Kyoko and the three walked into the woods. Shippo was about to get up and follow when Myoga hopped onto his shoulder.  
"Do not follow, they are changing Kyoko- chan's bandages..."  
"So?"  
"So young one, they must remove her clothes of course."   
"Ewww what pervs!"  
"Siiiigh, unfortunately Inu Yasha does not know how to address wounds properly, thus Miroku has to do it."  
"Why would it be any better if Inu Yasha could do it? He'd still be seeing her wouldn't he? He's still a man,"  
"Yes, but Inu Yasha promised to protect Kyoko, they are very close, she does not mind him..."   
"Oh..."   
"Just sit tight young one, if Inu Yasha is in a good enough mood he will quell your curiosity, for now, just wait."

*****

Inu Yasha set down Kyoko carefully and helped her remove her clothes. Miroku gently unwrapped the bloody bandage from around her waist, and peeled off some dried herbs from her chest and thigh.   
"It seems the poison is still in you and will not let the wounds heal, only in time will the venom flush out of you, then this wound will seal properly..."  
Miroku dabbed a few herbs in the still fresh wound on Kyoko's back then began to re- wrap it. He administered herbs to a few places where there were still burn marks from the poison, and washed away some dried up blood. Then Inu Yasha helped Kyoko put on her clothes again and carried her back to the clearing so she would not aggravate the wounds.

*****

Shippo watched as the three walked into the clearing. Miroku put the rest of the herbs and bandages back in the large sack and Inu Yasha laid Kyoko down carefully on his jacket.   
"Good night Kyoko- sama, Inu Yasha, Shippo."  
"Good night Miroku- san. Good night Shippo- kun... good night Inu yasha." The last good night she barely whispered so only Inu Yasha could hear. Then Kyoko curled up and fell asleep. Inu Yasha took his normal seat next to her, but only watched her.   
*I guess he's not gonna go to sleep, maybe now would be a good time to ask him...*   
Shippo quietly tip toed over to Inu Yasha and Kyoko, Inu Yasha watched him come over and flattened his ears against his head. Shippo came to sit in front of Inu Yasha, who only scowled at the fox, then turned his attention back to Kyoko.   
"I- Inu Yasha?"  
"What, brat?!"  
"What... what happened to Kyoko- sama?"  
Inu Yasha twitched, and turned to stare Shippo directly in the eyes. After a long pause Inu Yasha finally sighed and responded.  
"I... I didn't protect her well enough..."  
"Huh?"  
"We were fighting Sessho- Maru, because he's after her, Sessho- Maru almost killed me, but Kyoko made a bargain with him. She promised to go with him if he saved me." Inu Yasha shook with silent rage, but continued his story.  
"He... he tried to rape her, but she burnt him with her chi, he was so angry that he beat her... he used his poison claws, so the venom is still in her, it wont let her wounds wont heal properly..."  
Shippo could only sit in shock, he had head the rumors that Sessho- Maru was after her, but he didn't fully believe them, rumors are rumors after all.  
"If you asked her she probably wouldn't tell you, she almost died... she came really close, she never let on how much pain she went through, even... even I don't know fully what happened."  
Shippo looked at the sleeping Kyoko, she was about his age after all, but she was so much more mature... she was kind and gentle, but strong as well, she was... so beautiful. Shippo blushed slightly.  
"When Sessho- Maru took her away she still looked human, she only had a stripe on each cheek, from an earlier encounter. She used to have golden brown hair, and it was much finer and softer than it is now. She had dark blue eyes and soft skin. Now it's hard, like a demons..."  
"B- blue eyes? And golden- brown hair??"  
"She told me her ancestors came from a far away place, where everyone had her blue eyes and golden hair, but she grew up in Japan..."  
"So she really did come from the future!"  
"Yes... she said Sessho- Maru brought her here... don't tell her I told you, she shouldn't be reminded of it." Inu Yasha looked down at Kyoko again, his face was kind and gentle, not like before.  
"b- but... why don't you just mate with her?" Inu Yasha flinched and turned to face Shippo, his gentle expression gone.  
"I mean... then she wouldn't be a virgin, and Sessho- Maru would stop trying to claim her."  
"Don't be a fool, then he would only kill her, that's the way he is, he would be too angry that I of all people stole his chosen mate..."  
"So... would you mate with her, like even if Sessho- Maru didn't exist?"  
"That's none of your damn business! Now go to sleep, we have to go a long ways tomorrow!"  
Shippo nodded then quietly made his way back to his blanket. He lied down and fell asleep quickly, wondering what blue eyes would look like.

*****

Inu Yasha watched Shippo fall asleep. *Why did I tell him all that? Well, he was bound to find out anywise, I guess it was good that Kyoko didn't have to tell him...* He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. *She's so peaceful when she's asleep... ...would I mate with her? If Sessho- Maru wasn't after her?... OF COURSE NOT! She's still just a stupid human... well, for a human I guess she's ok... hrumph, stupid humans!* With that he stretched out beside her, snuggling close, just in case something should come along during the night. He felt the rise and fall of her breath as he nestled next to her. *Would I?...* Inu Yasha closed his eyes, and fell asleep without even answering his own question. 

*****


	10. What, five times? Yes, Five Times!

**A Fangirl's Dream**  
By Angel of Anime  
> Chapter 9: What... fice times? Yes, five times!

*****

Disclaimer: yawwwn, too tired, Inu not mine, mumble Rumiko Taka, Taka, THUD snorrrrrrrrr...  
*****

Inu Yasha slowly opened his eyes. He reached out beside him, but what he was looking for was not there. He sat upright and looked around the campsite. Miroku the perverted monk slept a few feet away, snoring loudly with Myoga the flea nestled next to him. The young fox demon Shippo was sleeping on a blanket across the clearing from him. He finally spotted who he was looking for. The human girl, if she was even that anymore. She was gently grooming her long mane, sitting just at the edge of the clearing. He stood and walked over to her cautiously and sat next to her. She smiled at him and greeted him with a cheery 'Ohayo' to which he just mumbled in response. They sat there a while, Kyoko just brushing her hair and Inu Yasha looking off into the distance. Eventually he looked over at her,  
"Why are you doing that?"  
"Doing what? Brushing my hair?"  
"un,"  
"So it isn't tangely of course! Hehe" She waved it off as a silly question and continued.   
"I never groom my hair."  
"That's why it's so unruly."  
"Huh?"  
"Here come sit in front of me," Inu Yasha, still too sleepy to protest just moved in front of the girl. Then he felt something gently tugging at his hair, *It feels.. good,* He leaned back onto her knees so she could brush the full length of his hair. It took her a long time to get all the tangles out, maybe an hour or so, but he had enjoyed every minute of it and was a little disappointed when she finally stopped.   
"See, now your hair is nice and shiny!" She reached up and felt it a little.  
"Ouu I am so jealous, you have nicer hair than I do! Hehe and so thick, you're lucky Inu Yasha." She smiled sweetly and began to clean her brush of white hairs. He reached back and felt his hair, *Wow! It is soft! Almost like her's before-*   
"See isn't soft, detangled hair nice? That's why I do this every morning,"  
"You do this EVERY morning?"  
"Uh huh, but my hair is finer than yours, so it tangles much more easily."  
"feh, stupid humans,"  
After she had finished cleaning the brush she went back to grooming her own hair. He watched her for a little bit. Eventually she stopped and felt her hair, it was pretty tangle free so she stood up and walked over to the campsite to start breakfast. He paddled after her and began to attempt to start the fire up again. Kyoko set out the plates and chopsticks then she pulled out few eggs and some vegetables that the villagers gave her as a going away present. She pulled out a small dagger from the bag and began to finely chop the vegetables.   
It took him a while, but Inu Yasha eventually had the fire going again and he sat back and smiled in triumph. Kyoko walked over and just smiled as she set the clay plate over the fire. After a few minutes she gently touched the plate and pulled her fingers back in surprise.  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha said uninterested as he made himself comfortable next to the fire.  
"Oh nothing, I just don't cook with fire in my time, so I didn't know the plate would be so hot."  
"Hrm?"  
"I forgot how quickly the fire heats the plate and I burnt my fingers a little."  
"Oh, is that all?"  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes as he sat by the fire. Kyoko started humming a soft but cheery tune. He opened one eye to watch her. She cracked a few eggs and let them simmer on the plate. He noticed she was avoiding using a few fingers on her right hand as she stirred the eggs with a spoon.   
"Ah hell,"  
"What is it?"  
"I can't relax when you're like that," Inu Yasha grumbled and walked over to the giant bag and began to fish around for something.  
"When I'm like what?"  
He pulled out a small clay jar of ointment and took her hand. He gently applied a little to the tips of her fingers that were slightly red. He slowly massaged her fingertips until he was sure that the ointment was entirely absorbed. He replaced the ointment in the bag and took his place next to the fire again and closed his eyes.  
"Ar- Arigato..."   
"un,"  
Kyoko went on humming and cooking, she stirred the eggs a little more and then added a few of the vegetables and stirred them in. Soon a mouth watering smell drifted over to Inu Yasha who opened his eyes again to see Kyoko scooping some odd shaped mass of egg and vegetable onto a plate. She handed it to him.  
"It's called scrambled eggs..."  
He took a bite, but burnt his tongue and stuck it out to cool. Kyoko laughed to herself and cracked a few more eggs over the plate and began to stir them with the spoon.   
Eventually the smell woke up the others and they all came, mouths watering. Kyoko smiled sweetly as she served them all, then sat down next to Inu Yasha with her plate. She noticed that Shippo was only poking at his eggs, his head was drooped and he was sighing a lot.  
"Shippo- kun, is something the matter?"  
Shippo looked up to meet her gaze, but quickly looked away not sure of what to say.  
"I'm fine, I just, didn't sleep well."  
"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, well eat up then, eggs are good for your energy level." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but blush. Inu Yasha saw this and scowled at the young fox.   
"Too close to the fire for you fox brat??"  
"I'm fine half breed," Inu Yasha stood up to go clobber the fox, but Kyoko tugged on his sleeve and forced him to sit again.  
"Please don't Inu Yasha, don't want to start off the day with fighting." She smiled again and he sat down to finish his eggs. He sat back and looked around at the group, everyone was quiet, just eating their eggs silently. *They'll all perk up when we get moving,*

*****

Inu Yasha watched as Kyoko laughed at another one of Miroku's stupid jokes. *She's only laughing to be nice...* Shippo was walking beside him and he looked the way he did at breakfast.   
"Stop it,"  
"Huh?"  
"Stop acting like that, she may not say it, but Kyoko knows something's up with you, stop moping."  
"How come you know so much about her, huh?" Shippo said with a sneer.  
"Don't talk back to your elders fox brat."  
>"How the heck are you my elder??! How old are you anywise?"  
"I don't know..."  
"What?"  
"Idiot, I lost count a long time ago."  
"Oh, I didn't know HALF BREEDS were immortal-" WACK THUD Inu Yasha walked on calmly as Shippo ate dirt with a new baseball sized lump growing on his forehead.   
"Stupid half breed," Shippo muttered and looked up to see Kyoko talking sternly to Inu Yasha.  
"You have to stop doing that! We don't have an endless supply of bandages and what not, plus we all have to be in top condition should a demon attack!"  
"feh, whatever." Shippo just smiled and straightened him self up and hurried to catch up to the group.   
The companions walked on chatting and joking merrily, and Shippo eventually lightened up and began to laugh with the rest of them, of course Inu Yasha didn't laugh *Miroku's jokes are still stupid!* They walked on; unaware of two sets of great yellow eyes watching them from the bush.  
"The time to strike draws near, now they have The Sword, we'll gain two boons in one day. You have done your job well, now ready your followers, we will attack when they camp for the night!"  
"Hai, Lord Kyoga." Thus the small wolf demon slipped off further into the bushes.  
"This... shall be interesting,"

*****

The moon rose in the sky and shined its light down upon the sleeping companions. Kyoko turned over in her sleep uneasily, as an evil presence entered the clearing.  
"Should we just take the woman?"  
"No, that smelly dog is guarding her... take the fox."  
"Huh, why shouldn't we just take to woman??"  
"Because it has been said that when partnered with that dog they become very powerful. That fox won't be able to fight back, we'll trade for the girl... heh heh heh."  
"Hai, Lord Kyoga,"  
A group of about five wolves walked over to the sleeping fox. They were about to gag him when Kyoko sat up suddenly. The wolves rushed into the woods except for their leader who stood frozen. Kyoko looked directly at him, her eyes half closed in sleep.  
*Does she know what we're doing??*  
"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?"  
"Uh... three and a half?" With that Kyoko lied back down and fell directly to sleep.   
*Wheu... that was close,* (Watch a Goofy Movie and you'll get that, GOOFY ROCKS!)  
The wolves continued their jobs, they gagged the fox and lifted him up, but apparently he was heavier than they thought and they fell, the fox landing on top of them.   
"Siiiiigh, it's so hard to find good help these days... did you fools wake him up!"  
"Uh no... he's still snoring,"  
Sweatdrop  
"Heavy sleeper,"  
"Yeah..." Eventually the foxes managed to drag Shippo into the woods and they made off into the night.

*****

"Shippo- kun? Shippo- kun wake up, breakfast's ready!"  
"What the hell is that stupid fox brat doing??"  
"I don't know he won't wake up, that's not like him," Slowly Kyoko lifted the covers off the sleeping fox demon. She stood for a moment, not blinking, then suddenly,  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
"What, what?!?!?!?!?"  
"Heh heh heh, Ohayo girlie! Muhahahahahaha, OOF! Ouch that hurt! Why'd ya do that?!?!?!"  
"What did you do with Shippo!!!!"   
Inu Yasha peaked over Kyoko's shoulder to see a wolf demon curled up in Shippo's bed.  
"What in the seven hells..."  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!" The group turned to see a wolf demon wearing the appearance of a human, unlike the few wolves that scampered at his feet.  
"Were you looking for... this!" The demon held up a still snoring Shippo, his claws digging into his wrist where he held him up.   
"SHIPPO!"  
"Hey! He's still asleep!"  
"Yes, that was very fortunate for us, he never woke up, and we must have dropped him what... five times?" The large demon looked to the wolves behind him for confirmation, the wolves only shock their heads in agreement.   
"Yes, five times! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Why do you keep laughing like that?"  
"It adds dramatic tension,"  
"O..." Kyoko only nodded  
"Ok, now to get down to business. I have the fox here, I want the Sword of Judgment, and that girl, hand them over and I will release the fox." Kyoko perked up at hearing this and starred at the demon.  
"What is up with this? How many times has this happened already??" She looked at Inu Yasha who stood there just holding his nose.   
"It certainly does seem that the author likes to use the 'choices' bit to build the tension, Kyoko- sama."  
"Yeah, must be a first time fanfic author," Miroku nods, then their expressions change and they stare menacingly at the demon.   
Inu Yasha drew the tetsusaiga and stepped in front of Kyoko, who likewise had drawn her sword and was preparing for battle.  
"Wait what are you two doing??? I proposed a trade, I didn't challenge anybody!" The wolf began to look nervous and he started to sweat profusely.  
Kyoko straightened up and looked at the demon confused.  
"What did you think I would just come with you, no questions asked?"  
"Well, that's what happened last time wasn't it?"   
"That was different..."  
*He's right, she went with Sessho- Maru when it was me... why not Shippo, was Miroku right?*   
"Well anywise, drop Shippo now, or we will take him from you forcefully!"  
"Why is the woman making the demands! You are not in charge, I want to speak to the leader of this little expedition."  
"SEXEST!"  
"What the heck does that mean?"  
"Nevermind, siiigh."   
"Well. As I was saying..." The demon looked at Inu Yasha, who was slowly pulling Kyoko closer to him in case this newcomer should suddenly attack.  
"Ahh, I see, so you are the one who has the current claim on her, ne? Then I challenge you for the woman!" Both Inu Yasha and Kyoko's faces began to slowly turn crimson.  
"SHE'S NOT MY-"   
"Inu Yasha, do not deny the fact, simply defeat him and get it over with." Miroku blurted in  
"MONK WHAT THE HELL!" Inu Yasha felt Kyoko lightly tugging on his sleeve. He looked down and she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.   
"I think Miroku means that it would be easier if you just dueled with this wolf then if you tried to explain..."  
"... ... ..."  
"Inu Yasha just do it, you don't have to do anything, just fight him!"  
"...fine ...I accept your challenge wimpy wolf!"  
"I wouldn't be talking flea bitten half breed!"   
The wolf let go of Shippo and leaped into the air to come down upon Inu Yasha. Shippo crashed to the ground, finally waking up.   
"Get outta the way!" Inu Yasha shoved Kyoko to the side and swung his blade, which the wolf neatly dodged.   
*This fight might not be as easy as I thought...* Kyoko crawled over to Shippo, who was still sitting on the ground where he had been dropped, nursing his bruised wrist.  
"Shippo- kun, dijobu?"  
"I'm fine... that stupid wolf wasn't to gentle though..."  
"Oh! Let me get some ointment, it'll help a little I think," Kyoko got up and sifted through the bag until she found the small jar of ointment. She paddled back over to Shippo and took a good look at him for once. He had orangesh hair and it was tied back in a high ponytail with a bow. He had big eyes and a small upturned nose, he looked very much like he did in the manga, but his face was a bit thinner. He didn't have his shirt on since he usually slept without it and Kyoko could see he was muscular, but nowhere near that of Inu Yasha. (Ok I know Inu Yasha isn't drawn with big DBZ muscles or anything, but I am imagining him a bit more so than in the manga) She smiled as he sat cross-legged grumbling about his wrist. She kneeled down and dipped her fingers in the ointment and dabbed it on the claw marks and began to massage it in gently. Shippo shivered slightly. *Her fingers are so soft, they tickle* Kyoko gently prodded the claw marks, which seemed to heal right before her eyes. She stared at it a moment and Shippo looked up at her in surprise.  
"What??"  
"Oh nothing, its just you demons, hehe your healing power is amazing, it would take DAYS for marks like that on me to heal, and I just watched yours do it in like thirty seconds." She giggled to herself and put a hand out to help him up. When he stood he was about five inches taller than her and she had to look up to see his eyes. They stood watching the battle for a moment.

The wolf seemed to have the upper hand, he would rush Inu Yasha who would swing the tetsusaiga, but the wolf was too quick and would bound out of the way. Eventually he sneered at Inu Yasha and glanced over at Kyoko.  
"You certainly don't seem strong enough to have beaten Sessho- Maru, did you steal her? Heh heh heh"  
"feh, I'm strong enough to rip your head off!" Inu Yasha lunged at the wolf and swung the fang, barely missing his enemy's neck.   
"hehe this is fun, the woman shall be mine in no time, I had head of you Inu Yasha, I was expecting better, I suppose it was all the woman fighting those battles, ne?"  
"TAKE... THAT... **BACK**!!" With a sudden burst of energy Inu Yasha lunged and punched the wolf clean in the nose, causing him to fall to the ground. Inu Yasha leaped on top of the demon and pulled back his blade to deliver the final blow. As he began to bring the blade down he head a soft gasp from the corner of the clearing. He saw Kyoko bury her eyes in Shippo's chest, not wanting to watch. Inu Yasha brought the sword down... and felt it sink into the soft earth. He looked down at a very confused wolf demon, who had a new stripe of blood on his cheek.  
"What? Couldn't do it dog boy!!!"   
"I didn't stop for you wimpy wolf!" Inu Yasha gestured over in the direction of Kyoko who had her eyes squeezed tight and was hugging Shippo tightly. Inu Yasha's face grew red as he looked at Shippo who was looking to the sky and silently thanking kami for life.  
Inu Yasha pulled his sword from the ground and stomped over to stand directly behind Kyoko. His aura flared and Kyoko could feel it on her back.  
"What... do you think... you are doing?!?"   
"I don't wanna see!! He wasn't that mean, he challenged you fair and square after all, he wasn't that bad looking either, a bit haughty, but he wasn't a bad demon..." She hugged Shippo tighter and squeezed her eyes shut harder.  
"Just.. look..."  
"No! Ewwwwie I don't wanna see!" Inu Yasha yanked her away from Shippo and turned her in the way of the wolf.  
"LOOK!" Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, she looked at the wolf demon who was standing upright, legs spread and his hands on his hips, he winked and gave her a peace sign and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Well it seems, dog boy, that your woman prefers me!"   
"SHUT IT WIMPY WOLF! SHE'S NOT MY WOMAN!"  
"Disowning her for that? Well I guess that makes her mine now! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"SHE WASN'T MINE TO BEGIN WITH STUPID!"  
"No? then why did you duel me?!?! Huh??"  
"YOU MADE ME GO ALONG WITH IT! EXPLAIN!" Inu Yasha yelled in Kyoko's face.  
"Don't get so touchy Inu Yasha, listen, we thought it would just be easier to defeat you than to explain that I wasn't 'his woman'."  
"Oh... well that makes you mine I guess! COME TO ME WOMAN!" The wolf leaped in her direction, but she pulled back behind Inu Yasha.   
"Just because I am not Inu Yasha's doesn't make me yours!"  
"Then surely you do not belong to that whelp of a fox demon there!"  
"I BELONG TO NO ONE! I am not just some PRIZE to be won, because you win a duel I won't just fly into your arms, I CHOSE MY OWN MATE!"  
"That is certainly a new custom... but I guess since you have so many retainers it is plausible. Then these two must be vying for your attentions."  
"Siiiigh, they are just my companions,"   
"Well, I will join your little troop then and you will see what a good mate I would be! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"You didn't hear a thing I said did you? Siiigh."  
"Don't try to explain M'Lady, he is set in his ways..." Said Myoga hopping onto Kyoko's shoulder.  
"Well I guess if you are coming with us we will need to know your name,"  
"YOU'RE GONNA LET HIM COME WITH US!!!!" Yelled an exasperated Inu Yasha, only to be completely ignored.  
"Hrm, oh yes, I am Lord Kyoga, leader of the most powerful youkai wolf pack in all of Japan!" Kyoga dashed in front of Kyoko and planted a suave kiss on her hand.Inu Yasha growled loudly as Kyoko shook her hand free of wolf germs.  
"Uh, I'm Wanatabe Kyoko, this fox demon is Shippo, the monk is Miroku, the flea is Myoga and you already know Inu Yasha..."   
"Kyoko... what a lovely name..." The wolf planted another kiss on her hand and Inu Yasha pushed himself between the two.  
"hrumph,"

*****


	11. No Lingering Fingers!

**Inu Yasha: A Feudal Adventure**  
By Angel of Anime  
Chapter 10: No Lingering Fingers!!

*****  
Disclaimer: The next mission impossible… steal Inu Yasha! But while the plans are in the works he's still Rumiko Takahashi's… but not for long _Angel's eyes get shifty_… DON DON DOOOOOOON (Waaaaaa corny!!!!!! P.S. Watch the Bourne Identity! Its really good and Matt Damon is soooo hot!!!!!)  
*****

"I still can't believe you let him come!"  
"Well, we might need all the help we can get right? And he's pretty strong, fast too, ya never know right?"  
"feh," Inu Yasha and Kyoko walked together ahead of the others. Kyoga was talking with Shippo and Miroku as they marched through the brush.  
"So why does she always walk with that stupid half breed?!?!"  
"Dunno, she just always has,"  
"Well not anymore!"  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Kyoga pushed past the monk and marched right up to Kyoko and placed himself directly between her and Inu Yasha.  
"Kyoko, I came to save you from this half breed, come, walk with me,"  
"Uh... that's not really necessary..."  
"Do not worry, you need not worry about being polite to this lout, he's a simpleton after all,"  
"uh... really its ok..." Kyoko glanced over at Inu Yasha, his battle aura was beginning to spark red hot... *Man if looks could kill...*  
"WHO SAYS I AM SIMPLE!!!"  
"Why I do!"  
"You wanna make something o that wimpy wolf."  
"Maybe I wanna,"   
CRASH, SMACK, THUD, WHAMP  
"Grrrrr die you stupid wolf,"  
"Not before you weak half- ling!"   
"Siiiiigh," Kyoko only walked on leaving the two demons to continue on with their fight.

*****

"In celebration of our newcompanion I made... sukyaki!!!!"  
"What the hell is sukyaki??"  
"Well it's like meat and vegetables that you stew in this sauce... just try it, it's a real treat in my time," Kyoko began to stir the pot that was filled with chunks of beef and different vegetables. She scooped some into a bowl and handed it to Inu Yasha then began to serve everyone else. She watched out of the corner or her eye as Inu Yasha took a bite. She put the ladle carefully back in the pot and came over to sit next to Inu Yasha.  
"Is it good???" Kyoko starred at him as he chewed the bite her eyes getting wider in anticipation of the answer. He glanced at her as he popped another piece of meat into his mouth.  
" ...uh huh!"   
"Oh yay! I knew you would like it!!" She beamed and began to eat her own, smiling to herself.   
"_I _think it's good too!"   
"oh... thank you Kyoga," She smiled a little at him and went back to eating her vegetables.   
"Why the hell does that stupid half breed's opinion mean more than mine!!!"   
"Oh, I didn't mean it to come across that way, I value your opinion too." She smiled brightly and continued to eat. Kyoga just mumbled to him self and shoveled the food into his mouth.  
Inu Yasha finished his bowl first and Kyoko scooped up some more for him. Eventually Kyoga asked for some more and she filled his bowl up. He glanced at Inu Yasha's bowl quickly.  
"Hey!!! You gave him all meat!! I only got like two pieces!!"  
"Oh, It wasn't intentional, you can have some of my meat if you want,"  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Kyoga grumbled and ate his vegetables. 

*****

After Kyoko had cleared away all the dishes Miroku pulled some herbs and bandages out of the large sack and motioned for Inu Yasha and Kyoko to follow him into the woods. The three walked away from the clearing without a word leaving Shippo lazing by the fire with Myoga and Kyoga.   
"Where the hell are they going?!?!?"  
"To redress Kyoko- sama's wounds," Shippo only yawned as Kyoga sat up.  
"What the hell does that mean???"  
"They have to go change Kyoko's bandages, that's all,"  
Kyoga got up to follow, but Shippo jumped up and placed himself between the aggravated wolf youkai and the direction in which the three had walked.   
"Don't go, you'll upset Kyoko- sama,"  
"What!!?!?!"  
"In order to changer her bandages, they have to remove her clothing, get it???"  
Suddenly a volcano appeared on top of Kyoga's head and began to erupt violently.   
"What- What- WHAT PERVERTS!!!" Before Shippo could stop him.   
"This, this will not end well..." Shippo only nodded at Myoga's statement as Kyoga rushed off into the bushes.

*****

"Ouch, that hurts,"  
"Gomen, Kyoko- sama,"  
"Miroku you promised no leering!!!!"   
SMACK, THUD  
"Try it again and you're dead monk!"   
Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes and before the three could blink there stood an exasperated Kyoga. He stared wide-eyed at the three.   
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KYOKO!"  
"Kyoga! Calm down it's alright!" Inu Yasha quickly took off his jacket and covered Kyoko with it, whose face was quite crimson.   
"Kyoko! How can you let them do this to you!!!!"  
"No, Kyoga, this is sooooo not what it seems,"  
Kyoga lunged at the three; enraged he struck out with his claws. Inu Yasha grabbed Kyoko and jumped out of the way. He turned to strike again, but Inu Yasha had grabbed a rather sizable rock from the ground and bashed Kyoga thoroughly with it. Kyoko stared at the unconscious form of Kyoga lying twitching on the ground.   
"This, will not be fun to explain when he wakes up,"  
"Especially with that headache... well, shall we continue,"  
"Well I guess as long as he's unconscious..." Miroku began to administer herbs to the scratches left on Kyoko's chest.  
"Miroku, your fingers are lingering again!"  
"Grrrrr, that's it! Give me those herbs you deranged monk!" Inu Yasha grabbed the jar of herbs from the stunned monk and proceeded to smooth them over Kyoko's injuries.  
"Ouch! Not so hard Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha just grumbled as he tried not to apply pressure.   
"hehehehehehe"  
"What the fuck is it now!!!"  
"hehe, your claws, hohohoho, they're tickling me! Hehehehe,"  
"feh, monk hand me the bandages!"   
"uhhhh, maybe I should-"  
"I am gonna learn to do this, then you won't have to any more!"   
Inu Yasha began to wrap the bandages around Kyoko who winced in response.  
"Inu Yasha not so tight! You're hurting my boobs!"  
"Huh??"  
"These things are sensitive ya know!!!!"  
"Oh," Inu Yasha unwrapped the bandages and began to wrap them much more gently, but they just fell off. Kyoko and Miroku sweatdropped as Inu Yasha tried again, it was a little too tight, but Kyoko decided it was the best Inu Yasha was capable of. The two helped her put on her clothes, then Kyoko and Inu Yasha smacked Miroku around for lingering hands. Inu Yasha began to head back to the campsite when Kyoko bent down to throw the still unconscious Kyoga on her back. Inu Yasha saw her wince out of the corner of his eye and immediately relieved her of the burden then stomped back to the campsite. 

*****

"This wimpy wolf is more trouble than he's worth!! Lets just leave him!"  
"You know we can't do that! And besides, I think he reacted as any half way sane person would, I mean if ya take a step back it was a perverted monk and a dog demon with a naked girl, that's not always good..."   
"So what does being a dog demon have to do with it!!!!!!"  
"Nothing, that's just what you are after all,"   
"feh,"  
"arrrrrrrrrg, my heat hurts!"  
"Oh, Kyoga- kun, are you alright?"  
"I am fine Kyoko- chan, what about you, whatever that smelly dog did to you I will make him pay dearly for it!!"   
"Uh... Kyoga- kun, I wouldn't say that if I were you..."  
"UNGRATEFUL WOLF!" THUD Inu Yasha who had been carrying the unconscious wolf quickly dropped him to the forest floor.  
"SMELLY DOG!" Kyoga looked around, the birds were singing and there were rays of sunlight gently shining through the thick foliage of the trees.  
"Is it... morning??"  
"Uh yeah... you've been passed out for a while, we'll be at the sea by tonight probably."  
"Kyoko- chan are you alright??"  
"Uh... I'm fine. Heh heh heh,"  
"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL HER CHAN!!"  
"I gave my self permission, it's not as if YOU have any say in it anywise!"  
"hrumph!" Inu Yasha stomped off leaving a smirking Kyoga and a very flustered Kyoko behind.   
"Perhaps, you should just stick to Kyoko- san, Kyoga, you shouldn't try to upset Inu Yasha..."  
"Why do you care so much about upsetting that stupid dog anywise, you are WAY to good for a stupid half breed like him."  
"HEY! Inu Yasha is my FRIEND!! And he may be a half-breed but he's three times as strong as you already!!! Hrumph!" With that Kyoko stomped off to walk with Inu Yasha, this time leaving a crushed looking Kyoga behind. 

Kyoko caught up with Inu Yasha and walked alongside him, her nose still held high remembering Kyoga's ignorance.   
"Mumble mumble, the nerve, mumble mumble…"  
"... do you really think that?"  
"Huh?" Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts and turned to look at Inu Yasha who was talking more to the dirt than to her.  
" ...do you really think I am that much stronger than Kyoga..."  
"Of course! You're the strongest demon I know! Stronger than Sessho- Maru even, and when you become a full demon, you'll be invincible!"   
"..."  
"Trust me! I can tell, =)" She smiled sweetly at him and he turned his face away to hide his blush. She saw this and laughed a little, then reached down and took his hand in hers and walked along just looking ahead of her. 

Inu Yasha jumped when he felt her small hand slid into his. He blushed deeper and looked over at her. She was just walking along, smiling to herself and a light blush on her cheeks, which only made her look more beautiful. Slowly he intertwined his fingers in hers and they continued walking towards the sea in peaceful silence. 

*****

Waaaa I know short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to end it. I am kinda just writing this all at once, and splitting it up as I go along, I'll make the next chapter extra long ok? That'll be the one when they fight the demon for the Shield of Youth, I know it's corny, but I thought that looking for shikon shards would make the fanfic too long, I don't wanna write a fanfic that's as long as the series its self...  



End file.
